Broken
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Percy's life changed when he was four as his mother Sally was murdered by his Step-Father Gabe and is abused for a few months until a neighbor called the police and Percy was sent to a children's home until Poseidon found out he had a son. Poseidon has no idea how to be a father. No Gods and Demigods They are all mortal! Warning mentions of abuse and possible triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second fanfiction and I hope you like it. And Trigger Warning! Mentions of sexual abuse and physical.**

**Percy's POV**

Mommy and Smelly Gabe were fighting again and it's my fault, I fought him when he took me to my room to 'teach me a lesson. I would rather be hit than what he does to me. I hide in the hallway watching with frightened eyes. I may be four but I know what a knife is and that was a big knife that smelly Gabe was holding.

"I told you to stop touching my son! He is my baby you can't do that to him!" My mommy yells.

"He needs to be taught a lesson he is stupid and a waste of my time and money!" Gabe yells back pulling his hand back and slapping my mommy.

"Mommy!" I screech but regret instantly because smelly Gabe gives me an evil look like all the bad guys in the movies. Then in on fast movement he stabbed momma she cried out in pain telling me to go to my room but I couldn't, I run to her as fast as I can.

"Momma!" yell as tears fall from my eyes.

"It's okay baby it's okay. I love you very much you grow up and be a good boy okay promise me, baby." I nod my head and cry as Gabe pulls me to my room and locks me in while I hear him dragging my now dead mommy out. I cry and cry knowing it's my fault. I know that he will come back and hurt me and there is no one who loves me and I am worthless just like Gabe says I am.

**Line Break of smelling good coffee!**

I don't even remember how long until I hear smelly Gabe come back talking on the phone like he is taking to those nice people in blue uniforms then he stops talking and I hear his heavy footsteps clank against the floor. I know what's coming he will hit me. I hold my breath as the door suddenly opens and I scream hoping someone will hear me as he smacks my face.

"Shut up you little shit!" He yells as he hits me while saying all sorts of mean things until a knock on the door fills the silence, I open my one eye that doesn't hurt to look. Gabe looks down at me and I about peed my pants knowing if I made a sound he would hurt me.

"You stay quiet!" He whispers to me I nod my head as my tears run down my face.  
"Hi, Gabe is Sally here?" I hear Mrs Jone asks. she is a nice lady she gives me candy at the candy shop where Moma used to work.

I hear a false sniffle "I got a call from the police saying they found her body in a ditch someone stabbed her."

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for your loss how is Percy?"

"He is fine taking a nap right now he doesn't really know what is happening." Oh, he is good at keeping secrets mommy doesn't like secrets she says they are bad.

"it's for the best I am sure well I will leave please tell Percy I will see him soon." I hear the door close and I know he is coming back maybe just maybe if I scream now she will hear me but I am too scared too.

Smelly Gabe comes back holding his belt I immediately star to cry knowing how much pain the booboos cause. Then all you hear is me crying and the sound of the belt hitting my back.

TIME SKIP TWO-FOUR MONTHS:

All the beatings and lessons continued until during one of my 'Lessons' as Gabe called it while he did things to me that I don't even know what is called, I just know I didn't like it and started screaming. I heard Police sirens and the door being push down.

Gabe immediately hits me one last time before I am picked up and my clothes are being pulled back on my body and smelly Gabe being pulled away. A nice lady comes to me and smiles "Hi Percy I am Mrs Jane would you get your clothes and some toys and put them in you backpack?" I nod and the nice lady helps me put my stuff in my Finding Nemo backpack I grab Mr Blue my teddy and blanket. I hold my teddy close too scared to let it go and my head hurts from smelly Gabe hitting me. The nice lady looks at me and smiles "Ready to leave buddy?" I look up and nod I have decided it was best to never talk again knowing it only got me in trouble.

The nice lady picked me up and put me in a car seat and buckled me up as soon as she turned the car on I fell asleep while listening to the soft hum. I woke up because the nice lady was unbuckling me and she picked me up and started for the door of a white house that had other kids running around playing. The nice lady put me down and held my hand as she knocked. I waited and waited and the tingling in my legs came making me move my feet in a little beat. Then the door opened with a dark lady who had a huge smile. "Jone it's good to see you is this Perseus?"

"Yes he hasn't talked since we got there just in time his step-father-" That's all I heard because they started whispering I looked around the lady and saw a big kid looking at me with a smile on his face. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair he looked nice.

"Jay, can you take Perseus to your room he will be staying in there with you?"

"Yes, Nina." The boy who I was looking at walked up to me holding out his hand for me to grab but I was scared what if he was mean.

"It's okay Percy you can go with him. Here is his stuff Jay." The nice lady gave him my backpack. I slowly put my hand in his.

"Oh and Jay he won't speak to me maybe you can get him to talk I will let you know about him when he goes to bed." Nina says. Jay nods and walks me to the stairs. There are a lot of kids here I don't know how to count to fifty but I think that is how many other kids are here. Gabe says I am stupid because I didn't listen very well maybe he was right.

"So Percy what is your favorite color?" Jay asks but I look at him and look to Mr Blue but I don't say anything I know how but I don't want to. "You aren't going to answer me are you?" I shake my head no. He smiles and helps me up the stairs there were so many stairs!

"Here we are you will share with me, Jack, and Tyler." I look around and I see a small bed that has new sheets. I don't remember the last time I had clean sheets I know it was before mommy died. There are two other kids in the room playing with something I never have seen before. "Hey guys we have a new friend. This is Percy and he is four and he won't talk yet and I will know why in alittle bit so Percy can you stay here with Tyler and Jack?" I look at them Tyler is blond with blue eyes and Jack has black hair and brown eyes. I look back up at my new friend wishing he didn't have to leave but I nodded. "Okay, I will be right back." Then her leaves the room. Is this gonna be my new home? Will Gabe come find me I just know I am scared to death if he ever comes back to hurt me again, I want my momma back and to have her hold me and tell me a story, I want a daddy who loves me like momma did.

** I will write Jay's POV then Poseidon's or something like that. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Edited on: 3/29/2017**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelitleninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know my first chapter was a lot of rambling but I am trying to do the point of view of a four-year old I hadn't realised how hard it would be until I started writing so sorry if I write kind of sucky but I will try and write a little better. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because well I am not that awesome. **

**Jay's POV**

I really hate being in the children's home. I mean don't get me wrong if it wasn't for them I would be homeless. I am Jay I have been in this Children's home since I was six years old since my drunken mother sexually abused me and then would hit me if I did anything wrong. She blamed me for my father's death when I was three, except he died in a plane crash. I am now fifteen and have been adopted four times, ever 'parent' that adopted me took me back saying I couldn't be helped. I was a broken six year old who didn't know how to play with others or I never trusted them enough for them to love me. I hated that time of my life, Hell I still hate my life. I won't ever truly be loved like my father loved me.

I am sitting in the chair talking to Tyler at the moment, I know his story like everyone else who is in this God forsaken, place. Tyler's parents were murdered in his own home but the murder left him saying he was too young he was seven at the time. Tyler is fourteen has dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes. He is okay I guess we have been friends ever since he was taken back here after a month of his firts adoption.

"I heard we are getting a new kid today," Ty says.

"Do you know how old and his story?"

"He is four but I don't know the story Nina won't tell us so it must be bad."

There was a knock on the door and Nina runs over to answer. A little boy about four was holding Mrs Jane's hand with his backpack on his shoulders and is holding a small blue teddy bear. He had dried tears on his face and wide eyes looking around, his eyes were a bright shade of sea green that I have ever seen. Jane was talking to Nina in hushed voices probably talking about his case. I know Nina will tell me what happened because he is our new roommate and how to deal with him like, what not to do.

"Jay, would you take Percy to your room? And Tyler please get ready for bed." Nina has the sweetest voice you could ever hear. You can tell her anything and she would never judge you and she give good advice. I guess it comes with this job and well I don't know how she does it.

I get up and walk over to the door and went to take Percy's hand but, he flinches away from my touch like he thought I was going to hit him. I bend down "It's okay I am not going to hurt you. Want to see your new room?" He looks at me with those bright green eyes and nods. I walk him up the stairs and head to the room. I look down at Percy who is clutching his bear so tight like his life depends on it. What really happened to him that could make him this way? How could anyone do anything to this small child who looks like he won't even hurt a fly.

"Hey Jack I have the new is Percy." Jack looks up from his video game and smiles. Jack was left on the streets when he was five by his father. He is thirteen with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Percy." His smile vanishes when he sees Percy. I look down and notice a bruise on his face. Well we. He stayed silent not even once did he speak or make a sound. I know he can hear he looks at you and nods like he understands. I hope Nina explains so I know how to interact with him. I will most likely take care of him like bathing and changing clothes since I am the oldest.

"Well, I have to go talk with Nina. Percy, you stay with Jack okay." He looks at me with fearful eyes. I know that look that was mine when I was scared of people hurting me. "It's okay he is a friend."

"Yeah want to play Sonic with me?" Jack asks Percy who nods and slowly walks over to him and sits at the very edge. I already know he will have major trust issues with anyone.

"Alright well, I am gonna go then it will be time to get ready for bed." I make my way down to Nina's office. I walk in and shut the door behind me. Nina smiles and gestures me to sit down. "What happened to him Nina he won't speak."

"Percy or well Perseus was abused by his step- father," Nina says.

"What kind of abuse and where is his mom?"

"Percy's mom was murdered by the Step-father and he was sexually abused and beaten on a daily basis. We came and took him away and well his step-father was slapping him and was actively sexually abusing him."

My eyes go wide. He sounds just like me except for the mother being murdered. Did he see that? Is that why he won't talk? I know the toll of what being sexually abused does to you. It made me hate myself thinking it was my fault. "Um did he see his mother being murdered?" I ask trying to keep my voice levelled so she wouldn't know I am scared to hear about what really happened. It brings those bad memories back that I buried deep within.

Nina looks up and only nods. Oh god, no wonder why he won't speak. "Has he said anything?"

"No he hasn't Jane said he doesn't speak and we may have to put him in therapy to help with that.". She sounds so out of it, I mean it has been a really long day Tammy slapped John because he ate her cookie. Fights broke out and everything on that level. I was sent back to my room now it was bath time, God this is going to be rough.

"Okay, guys I am back. Did Nina drop the bath toys off or do I need to get them?"

"They are under the sink," Jack replies and the laughs at his game I guess Percy did something since he is playing.

"Okay, thanks." I walk in and start getting the bath ready, making sure the water ins't to hot or too cold. I get the toys out hopefully, I can get him in using the toys as a bargain. I know this is going to be rough so I may have to get creative. I walk into the room seeing Percy pulling out all his stuff from the backpack and trying to put it away. "Okay, Percy it's bath time." He stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to look at me with fearful, sad eyes with tears starting to fall. Jack looks up from his video game and looks at me with the 'what happened look' and I sent the 'tell you later'. I slowly walk over to Percy and pick him up. He starts screaming and crying thinking of what his

"Okay, Percy it's bath time." He stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to look at me with fearful, sad eyes with tears starting to fall. Jack looks up from his video game and looks at me with the 'what happened look' and I sent the 'tell you later'. I slowly walk over to Percy and pick him up. He starts screaming and crying thinking of what his step-father did. At least he has a voice. It breaks my heart to hear the sad scared screams coming from him. I don't even know him but I feel like he is a little brother already. He starts kicks me and punching me like his life depends on it. "Jack I may need your help!" I yell as I set him down on the bathroom floor.

I don't even know him but I feel like he is a little brother already. He starts kicks me and punching me like his life depends on it. "Jack I may need your help!" I yell as I set him down on the bathroom floor.

"Okay, I am coming!" I hear Jacks footsteps and the door open and close.

All that is left for noise is Percy's terrified screams and sobs. His face looks so broken as I reach for his shirt. Out of know where he bites me, I have to bite my lip so I won't yell at him but instead I back up and sit down in front of him.

"Did he just bite you?" Jack asks but without even looking I know he is trying to laugh.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I open them. "Percy I won't hurt you. I only want to give you a bath because well let's face it you stink." He stares at me with shock. Did I really just tell him he stinks? Well, it was worth it because he smiled at me. Jack sits down with me and starts laughing.

"It is true, kid you really do stink but, Jay you do too so you're one who really can't judge."

I look at Jack with the best 'shut up' look but that only send him laughing even more. I look at Percy who looks completely confused by our conversation. "Okay can we please take your bath now Percy? I promise we won't hurt you." He only nods and I help him get his shirt off but I wasn't expecting what I saw. Jack gasps as he looks at the poor four-year-old's back and chest. Welts that can only be made my a belt and other scars one of them on his shoulder looks like someone bit him, hard.

"Oh my God. What parent did that to him?" Jack whispers to me but I quickly shove the thought away and put Percy in the bath tub. I star washing his hair and stuff then I let him play for a few minutes.

"Okay time to get out and brush your teeth." I get him out but am careful of the cuts and bruises that are still fresh. I help him get dressed which I am thankful for I can't stand to look at his cuts and bruises anymore. Once he was ready for bed I lay him down and I kid you not right as his head hit the pillow he was out.

"Okay explain to me what happened to him," Jack says as Tyler walks up who suddenly walked in.

"Hey, guys what's up why are we talking in the hall?"

"Gosh Tyler it's almost nine Percy is asleep and we are talking about him. So anyways Percy was sexually abused and was beaten by his step-father. His mother was murdered in front of him by the step-father."

"Oh, so that is why he bit you when you tried to get him ready to put him in the bath." Jack says.

Tyler starts laughing "H- He bit you?" I roll my eyes and run my hand over the now bandage bite. That really did hurt, who knew a four year old's bite could cause that much pain.

"Yes I was bitten and I has been a long day so I am taking a shower now." I walk in the room and grab my Pj's and head to the bathroom.

I still can't get the images of Percy's small back and chest out of my head. They remind me of mine. No don't think about it you stopped cutting yourself and stopped going to therapy. There is no going back the past is the past. I just hope there is someone for Percy and he has a loving home, unlike me. I get out of the shower and walk into the room and smile Every one is out cold. Percy is holding onto his bear with drool running down the side of his face. I will clean that off in the morning. I lay down and close my eyes think I will be there for the little four year old and make sure he finds a family who loves him and won't give him up after the first month.

**Okay *sniffs* I cried writing this chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did I love Jay and Jack, you will learn more about their relationship later. Well Please review I would love to hear your thoughts I am going to wait on Poseidon's pov and do Percy's next. **

**Edited on: 3/29/2017**

**Lots of love,**

**purplelittleninja. ;P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I am almost on chapter in my other story Back to Normal Life. I hope you like this chapter it's going to be Jay and Percy bonding time! I hope you like it. Warning this will be a sad chapter so have tissues near by for crying and laughing. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters.**

**Jay's POV**

I was in a dreamless sleep until I heard sniffling and me being poked in the arm. I open my eyes to see Percy who is crying and he must of wet his pant from a nightmare. "Bad dream?" I whisper because Tyler and Jack were sleeping. He only nods man I wish he would talk but it will take time like Tammy who is ten came here when she was five and only two years ago she started talking her parents were murdered in front of her and was kidnapped by the people. "Alright lets get you changed and back to bed." I get up and walk over to his bed in search of new Pj's, I take his bed sheets off and replace them. I look over at Percy who is still crying and shaking from his nightmare I wonder what it was about. I pick him up to take him to the bathroom and change out his Pj's, I laid him back down and laid down in my own bed. I close my eyes and go back to my dreamless sleep. I wake up by Jack and Tyler yelling in my ear to wake up.

"Guys really? Is Percy up?" I yell back and slap Jack knowing it was his idea.

"Yes I already got him ready for the day so get your lazy butt up!" Tyler and Jack yell at the same time.

I groan as I stand up stretching to get all the kinks out of my back and Get ready. I see Percy sitting on his bed looking at his fingers as he plays with them. "Okay buddy lets go get some food." I hold out my hand and he shrinks back from me. "It's okay I won't hurt you I promise." He looks at me like he is judging if he should trust me or not. He takes three of my fingers since his hand is so little. It scares me a little because all he shows is fear or curiosity only once he smiled and that was when Jack told me I stink. It's not healthy for him, I will talk to Nina if he can see a therapist to see if we can get him to talk otherwise no one would want him.

"Finally! Your here, we made you and Percy's plate so sit down and hurry up before it gets cold." Tyler says with a mouth full of food nasty.

Percy sits down next to me and eats all his food like he hasn't had a real breakfast in awhile. Jack smiles and shrugs as he goes back to eating.

Luke who was abandoned by his father after his mom died and he is only five but about to turn six, comes and sits next to Percy. "Hi I am Luke whats your name?" He asks Percy who only looked at Luke like he didn't know what to do. "Are you stupid or something? I asked you a question!" Luke yells at Percy who only looked at the floor.

"Luke that's enough! This is Percy and he has been through a lot leave him alone." God I hate that kid he is so full of himself and picks on others who are smaller than he is and the worst part he is only five.

I look at Percy who still hasn't looked up and I know he was never called smart or has heard the words 'I am proud of you' by the look of his face and the tears forming in his big eyes. Luke scoffs and stands up and leaves. I finish my food and pick up Percy and turn to Jack and Tyler "Hey lets go sit over there" Pointing to the living room stocked with toys and video games.

"Okay. Are you going to talk to Nina?" Tyler asks

"Yeah I just hope we will get him to talk soon."

**Oh look a lovely line break! (Time skip almost two months)**

**Percy's POV**

I want my momma back. I want her hugs and cookies. I mean I like my new friends Jay, Jack, and Tyler but the other kids don't like me. I still haven't talked yet and the nice lady Nina is taking me some where and I am so bored! I have been in my car seat for ever well I think forever. I look out the car window waiting to stand because the ants are crawling up and down my legs making me want to move. I want the feeling to go away.

"Okay Percy we are almost there. You are going to meet a nice lady who wants to talk to you." What who would want to meet me nobody likes me even the other kids that live in the big house don't like me. The car stops and Nina open my door and picks me up. She sets me down and takes hand that isn't holding and walk to the big building. It looks like a doctors office but not it's much nicer. We walk into a room that has chairs and Nina sits me one of them "Stay here okay I am going to check in." Nina walks to the front desk and comes back.

"Perseus Jackson" A lady holding a clip board calls out and Nina stands grabbing my hand and walking over. "Hello Perseus I am Mindy I will take you to doctor Chase now." So it is a doctors office who would of thought. Nina and I follow Mindy to a big door. Mindy opens the door and walks in and Nina pulls me in but I am scared what kind of doctor wants to talk. Until I fully see the toys on the side of the room.

"Hello Nina it's so nice to see you again!" The lady who stands up walking over to Nina. "How is the Children's Home going? Is every one doing okay?"

"Yes Susan every thing is running fine. This is Percy and well he hasn't spoken since he came and we have a lot to talk about."

"Well lets see what I can do. Percy can you bring some toys and come play over here?" I nod and find all the toy cars I can carry.

"So tell me what happened."

"Well Percy's mother was murdered by his Step father and he saw it all happen. He was sexually abused and was also beaten. The police walked in on the step father actively having sexual contact with him, he had fresh bruises and cuts. Jay who is taking care of Percy since they share a room and he was the one who found the belt welts on his back some new and some old." They were talking about me and my step father. I felt the tears form in my eyes why did this happen to me I always tried to be a good boy but I always failed and Smelly Gabe would hit me. He would always say I am worthless no one will love me and I am stupid. I remember when I was taken away from him and he said he will come back for me and will always find me, I am scared that he will come back and hurt me.

"I see well lets see if I can get him to let us hear his voice."

"Oh and one other thing we are currently going trough Sally's files to see if he has any family members and found out who the father is but can't contact him until two weeks because of a business trip." I have a daddy? I knew Gabe wasn't my daddy because he always hurt me.

"That is great! I think that will help him. Okay Percy can you tell me what your favorite color is or point it to me?" I look at the doctor then back at the toys and see a blue one. I grab the blue one and hold it up

"Blue is your favorite color mine too. I think you are very smart and I know you can talk, it's okay to talk you won't get in trouble no one will hurt you anymore." She said I was smart. I smile at her but I know there will always be someone who will hurt me like the other kids who don't like me. "I think I can help but I think that's all for today and I will see you next week."

"So Susan how is the new marriage doing and how is Annabeth?"

"Annabeth still want's her mom and doesn't understand what happened to Athena and Fredrick is doing better so I think it's going okay."

"That's good to hear and I am sure Annabeth will warm up to you in no time. Well I think it's time to go come on Percy lets go back." I am a little sad to leave all the toys behind but I can come back the doctor said I will come next week. I grab Nina's hand and leave the doctors office. I am now back in the car seat waiting to go home. "Percy it's nap time when we get back okay." Nap time! I am not even tired yet why nap time. All the sudden I am trying to keep my eyes from closing from the soft hum of the car pulling me to sleep.

**Jay's POV**

I wait for Nina to get back from the therapist with Percy. I hope Percy will talk soon I mean it's been almost two months. The door opens up and Nina walks in holding a sleeping Percy in her arms.

"Hey everyone I am back!" Nina whispers loudly and carries Percy up stairs to his room.

"Hey Jay let's play some Call of Duty before Percy wakes up." Tyler always wants to play that game.

"I have to shower first Tyler and so do you I mean you are starting to smell worse then Jay." Do I really smell that bad? I mean come on!

"I don't smell that bad Jack if anything you smell worse than I do!" We wrestle each other for a few minutes after I win and kick both of their sorry butts. We play a few rounds of Call of Duty until all the younger kids wake up from nap time. Percy sit's down in between Jack and Tyler watching us play Little Big planet 2. (For those who don't know LBP1 your a little sack person saving the planet from the creator and play mini Levels and online levels by other people.)

"No Tyler stop throwing me off the dang train with the grabinator! or I will leave you behind and I will make you die!" Jack is yelling at Tyler for killing him over and over again.

"But it's fun! I mean your poor little sack person falling into the gas or being electrocuted is funny!" I roll my eyes at this rate we will never beat this level. I look at Percy who is laying down with his head on Jack and his legs on Tyler sleeping. He has been eating and sleeping almost every day he has gained weight and looks healthier. After everyone stopped killing each other we finally beat the stupid level. We keep playing while Percy sleeps.

"So Jay about the whole you smell bad I think Percy may need to go to the bathroom I think he is farting." I sigh and wake Percy up and take him to the bathroom and dang that kid can stink. After I take him to the bathroom lets just say it will be Tyler's job next time.

"It will be your turn Tyler next time."

"Haha that's awesome thanks for not picking me!"

"I will after Tyler does." That shut Jack up. All the sudden we hear a little "vroom" We all pause the game and look at Percy who is playing with a little blue car.

He is making car sounds. "Tyler go get Nina quick!" Tyler gets up and comes back with Nina.

"Whats wrong!" Nina asks I point to Percy who is still making car sounds. Nina smiles at Percy as we hear his voice for the first time that's not screaming from a nightmare. Even if it's only at little car sound it's a big step for him. "Oh my gosh! We are making progress! And Jay, Tyler, Jack I have some news for you we have found Percy's biological father we will contact him in two weeks. His sister Hestia is a social worker and will contact him." Percy has a father a real father. That's great but we won't be together once he is adopted he already is like a little brother to me. I am a little upset but happy at the same time.

"Thats great Nina but does he live here?" Jack asks

"Yes he does he owns an aquarium here only about an hour from here. He never knew about Percy so we don't know if it's a done deal." Percy has a father who I know will love Percy just the way he is. I am happy that Percy won't be like me who has no one to love me other than my friends.

**Hey my lovely fellow readers! So happy Valentines Day! I hope you know it will be Poseidon's Point of View next he will know he has a son! I have a surprise for you in the next few chapters and I think you will like it! So how was this chapter? am I doing good do I need to change my writing style a little? Please review and I am up for Ideas that you lovely people have. So I think that is it oh yeah I passed a Algebra 2 quiz with an 88 I know I know surprise right? So any way Thank you for reading and please review and express those lovely thoughts.**

** Lots of love Littlepurpleninja. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys ready for a new chapter? **

**Poseidon **

I finally got home from the conference in Florida for the aquatic wildlife protection program. I walk in my two story house with four bedroom and three and a half bathrooms. My phone starts ringing and I answer. "Hello, this is Poseidon Olympi." **(Yes I know it's a stupid last name it just popped up in my head)**

"Yes hello I am calling on the regards of Sally Jackson, I am her lawyer James. I am calling because she passed away a few months ago and only recently found your name in some of her papers on file. She has left you something and well would you be able to come to my office and talk about what she has left you."

Sally died the beautiful, caring, lively Sally that I fell in love with in high school but the one who broke my heart when she left me in my Freshman year in college without a word. Why would she even give me something in her will? "May I ask what she left me?"

"Well, sir I think it's best if we talk in person because you may not want what she left you. Most don't want to deal with it."

"Alright well, I will see you tomorrow then." What did he mean most don't want to deal with 'it' what is it?

"That is great Mr Olympi I will see you tomorrow!" With that, he hung up leaving me to my thoughts. I go to bed early to give my head a break because I have a feeling tomorrow I will need to be prepared.

**Hey look a sexy line break**

I walk into Jame's office and see him sitting at his desk looking over some files. I knock on the door to let him know I am here.

He looks up "Ah yes please come sit down because what I am about to tell you may be shocking."

Oh, gods, he is making me nervous "Alright so what is it?"

"Well, sir we found this letter in Sally's things addressed to you and with some looking into her will we found out you're the father of her only son who is four. And may I just say he looks just like you."

I am shocked I have a son with Sally and I never knew. "Did Sally get married or is the kid in foster care?"

"Well Sally was married but was murdered and the step-father was arrested for child abuse." My son was abused and Sally was murdered oh gods I wasn't there for my son all those months he was left alone with that man.

"May I ask why you said I may not want to deal with 'it' which is my son?"

"Well, sir he hasn't spoken since he was put into foster care five or six months ago and he just turned five when he was sent to the children's home. He watched his step dad murder his mother and was um sexually abused. No one never wants a kid who won't say anything to you and has trusting issues. He is withdrawn from the other kids."

"I would like to have him he is my son and I missed way to0 much of his life already." He nodded and hands me the letter from Sally I carefully open the letter.

_Dear Poseidon, _

_If you are reading this it means I have passed away or am too sick to care for myself. I made the biggest mistake by leaving you. You must understand I left when I found out I was pregnant with our beautiful baby boy named Perseus, I did it because I didn't want to hold you had such big plans for your future and you'd throw it all away if you knew. I wanted you to live without worrying about taking care of others. I know now what I did was a stupid mistake and I am truly sorry I never told you. I love you with all my heart still today and looking at Perseus or Percy for short I see you. He even has your funny personality. He has ADHD and Dyslexia and he can never sit still because he'll say the ants are crawling up his legs. Oh, please love Percy just as much as I do because he is the best thing in my life and is a part of me and you in a little bundle of joy._

_Oh, please love Percy just as much as I do because he is the best thing in my life and is a part of me and you in a little bundle of joy._

_Bath time- 5:30 pm _

_Bed-time: 7 but 8:30 at the latest he hates going to sleep. _

_Is allergic to any kind of nut. So be careful! _

_Love him as much as I did and please remove anything breakable from his reach. He has a bear called Mr Blue take it and wash is once a week when he is sleeping and give it back before he wakes up or you will have a tantrum come upon you and those are not fun. _

_Love him with all your heart like I did. Don't give him up for others because you don't know what you will miss like, those nights when he has a nightmare and he sleeps in your bed or the days he says he loves you. _

_Take care I love the both of you, Sally_

I feel tears form behind my eyes she loved me still. I had a son named Perseus who needs me more than anything right now. I look at James "Can I meet him soon?"

James smiles "You can meet him today if you want I just have to call Nina and let her know you are heading over to meet him. Will you adopt him I mean hasn't spoken and it may take awhile and he will have to be in therapy to help."

"I will my son needs me and well I can't let Sally down." James gives me the address and I head down to see my son. I still can't believe I have a son.

**Another amazing looking line break!**

I knock on the door and a young teen with dirty blond hair and bluish grey eyes who is about fourteen opens the door. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I am Poseidon and I am here to meet Perseus my son, Nina knows I was coming."

"Oh, so you are Percy's dad I am Jay by the way." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Jay, who is it?"

"It's Percy's dad he is here to see you and meet Percy!" He yells back and steps back to let me in. I walk in and there are kids everywhere my eyes land on a little boy with my jet black hair and green eyes sitting next to some older kid playing with cars. That is my son I can't believe I am meeting him.

A young African American woman comes over to me and shakes my hand "I am so sorry Mr Olympi that I didn't come sooner. Please follow me to the meeting room and I will have Jay bring Percy." She tells Jay to get Percy and comes back a few seconds later holding my little son.

"Okay, Percy let's go meet your dad." Nina says to Percy as she puts him down.

I bend down "Hello Percy it's very nice to meet you." Percy holds on to his little blue bear that Sally talked about in her letter "And hello Mr Blue."

Percy looks at me like I am the best person in the world for saying hello to his bear and he smiles. He looks down at his bear and hands it to me. Nina looks surprised that even let me touch his hand.

"He has never done that to anyone other than Jay, Tyler, and Jack." I looked up at Nina and smile because he likes me.

Percy points to the bear and makes the 'grr' face I smile and do it back to him and he laughs. I smile knowing I will love him just like Sally said. I give his bear back to him and he hugs the little blue bear and sits on the floor playing with it.

"Mr Olympi I will send someone to your house in a few weeks to see if you are ready to care for a young child and I hope you have everything ready like his room, toys, child safety, and we will do a back round check. I will give you all his information about his therapist and don't miss any of them because he is finally making some noises when he plays like car noises and animal sounds. Other than that he hasn't spoken but I think we are getting close. Jay want's to know if he can visit Percy once you take him because he loves Percy like a brother."

"I would love to have him visit and I will be going shopping tomorrow because I don't want to miss any more of his life."

Nina smiles "I love hearing that from new parents it means the world to the children to have a family again."

I bend down to Percy's level "Bye Percy I will see you soon." He looks at me with those big green eyes looking at me like I am crazy. I hope he will talk to me because I want to hear his amazing little thoughts wondering if he is like me or Sally. Sally was right he is a beautiful baby boy and he is mine and hers, I will try to make up those four years I missed. I know it's not at lot of years but for him it was.

I leave the Children's home with a smile on my face. I head to the Rooms to Go store and keep thinking that I am going to be a father. I will have a part of Sally with me a little mini version of me, hopefully, he is a lot more like Sally because I was trouble everywhere I went. Gods I still can't stop thinking, I am going to be a father.

***I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review I would love to know what you think.**

**Love, Littlepurpleninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites! ya'll made my day**

**Poseidon's POV**

I called my sister Hestia to help me buy all of Percy's things and she was so excited for me to have a son. She is a social worker so she will know what I need in order to take home my son. I pull into the Rooms to Go and see Hestia waiting for me by her car.

"Hestia! Thank you so much for helping me."

She smiles "Anything for you brother or should I say soon to be dad?" I smile at her and we walk in going to the kid's bedroom set.

"What color is his favorite?"

"Blue he even has a little teddy bear named Mr Blue, Sally wrote about it in her letter. He won't speak they think he will in time because of all the things he has been through."

"He will enough of this depressing talk it's time for the fun stuff like shopping for your son! I can't believe I am going to have another nephew to spoil!"

I roll my eyes "This is why I called you sis."

"How about this one?" She pointed to a nice dark brown bed with a removable bed guard thing to make sure they don't roll off the bed. It came with the rest of the furniture for a room a small nightstand, a dresser, and a small bookcase.

"I love it! I think he will like this." I buy the furniture and it will be delivered in a week or less.

"Now let's get toys and clothes! My favorite! Oh, we need a car seat as well. We need a bed sheet set."

Oh, gods I have a feeling I will be at the store for several hours or all day knowing Hestia. We shop for about four hours buying toys, sheets that are blue, pillows, a dark blue car seat, and clothes. I walk in my house and set everything in Percy's soon to be room because it was already painted a light blue. I go straight to bed with a smile on my face knowing I will bring my son home soon.

**Jay's**

It's Percy's last week here then he will live with his dad. He is playing with his bear Mr Blue according to Nina saying that is what Percy's dad called it after reading a letter from his mother. Jack and Tyler are playing with Lego's with Percy who keeps destroying all their little creations.

"Come on Percy! Please stop destroying my amazing creations!"

Tyler laughs and helps Percy destroy all of Jack's lego houses while I roll my eyes. I swear they are worse than Percy on his bad days. We have been trying to get him to talk but we have had no luck. Nina is upset that she may never hear him talk before he leaves but, Poseidon swore that he will bring Percy to visit. I hope he does because I see Percy as my little brother now.

"Hey, Jay are you going to join us or are you to0 cool to hang with the almighty Tyler?"

"Gods Tyler you are like a two-year-old maybe worse." I roll my eye but join them anyways. We play and joke around until it's time for lunch.

We were having Peanut butter and jelly but, something was making me feel uneasy but I don't know why. I give Percy his PB&amp;J "Here you go, Percy."

"Hey, Jack are you going to join the baseball team this year?" Tyler and Jack get all into the talk about sports. We all stopped talking when we hear Percy having a coughing fit and having trouble breathing.

"Nina! NINA! COME QUICK!" Jack Yells and Nina comes rushing.

Percy's mouth has little red bumps forming around it and it looks like an allergic reaction. "Call 911!" Nina yells and some teenager runs to the phone.

The girl comes back "They are on the way they said it could be an allergic reaction. They said to keep him comfortable and wipe away anything off his face."

I wet a napkin and wipe the Peanut butter off his face and see any where the peanut butter was is red. "I think he is allergic to peanuts." I point to the red bumps on his face. Percy's breaths got shallower and Nina sent everyone to their rooms.

The door opens and the medics run over to Percy and give him some sort of shot in the thigh. "Let's take him to the hospital just as a precaution." Nina nods and the medic picks Percy up who is breathing much better after the shot that they gave him. Nina calls someone to watch the Children's home while she is away and leaves with Percy.

Line Break of awesomeness!

After several hours Nina comes back with Percy who is sleeping in her arms. I jump up "So what happened?"

"Percy is allergic to any kind of nut and they gave us a epi pen in case this happens again." I nod and take Percy to bed since it's eight anyways what will a thirty minute time difference do. Oh, gods, I should have woken him up, he woke up at five because he was sleeping for three hours before he went to bed.

Percy gave me Mr. Blue when he went and played with the toy cars. I sat on the floor with my head against the wall and fell asleep. What felt like minutes was really two hours. I woke up from Tyler and Jack drawing on my face with a sharpie, who ever invented sharpies I really hate them right now. Jack and Ty drew a unicorn on my cheek with rainbows every where.

Let's just say I got even with them in the morning, I let Percy draw on them. I got him to laugh when I slapped Jack awake and screamed in Tyler's ear.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Tyler screams for a few minutes until he saw it was me. "JAY! I was having a really nice dream about the model Aphrodite then she yelled at me saying she will kill me but WHY DID YOU RUIN MY AMAZING DREAM!" I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Gods Tyler she is way too old for you."

"Hey, it was a dream not real life so I can do whatever I want in my dream." Jack laughs at Tyler and falls off his bed.

Percy looks so lost as to what just happened and tackles Jack. Pulling his hair "OW! Percy that hurts!" Jack say but is laughing as he tickles Percy who starts laughing.

"What are we going to do I mean Percy leaves tomorrow," Tyler says.

We all look at Percy who Jack is still tickling. "Well, we can do what we always do!"

"And what is that Jack?"

"We act like five year old's and do dumb stuff that might get us in trouble!" Oh. Jack, sometimes I worry about his mental health.

Tyler raises his hand and say "Do we all agree? say 'I' if yes"

"I!" Jack and I say at the same time and bust out laughing.

We all hang out doing stupid things to each other and play with Percy. I have to say I will really miss having the little quiet Percy running around. I know I am being stupid but I will really miss him he is like a little brother to me. I wish him the best with his new family. I still have Jack and Tyler but even then they may have a new family soon. It's almost time for bed so I give Percy a bath and let him play for a little while before putting him in bed.

"I can't believe he is going to leave," Tyler says.

"Hey, do you remember when he pooped in the bathtub while giving him a bath? And Nina coming in to see what the fuss is about?"

I laugh "Her face was priceless! I wish we had a camera." Jack and Ty start laughing.

"Or the time he peed on Tyler when he was learning to aim in the toilet! Ty, you screamed like a little girl." Tyler's face turns bright red and flicks Jack upside the head.

"Hey! Remember when He fell in the toilet and Jack didn't know what to do because he got stuck?"

"Tyler that was you," I tell him.

His face looks confused "Oh..." Jack and I laugh remembering how we got him out, we were using butter.

"Nina was so mad that we used all the butter until she found out why." We continue this bickering back and forth before we are sent to bed.

Maybe just maybe I will be adopted. And I somehow know Jack and Tyler will be with me.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review I love reading all of them. Edited on: 3/31/2017**

**Lots of love, **

**Purpllittleninja**


	6. Chapter 6

** Thank you so much for all those lovely reviews guys! well enjoy!**

**Poseidon's POV**

I am taking my son home today. I can't believe I made it to this day and finally being a father. I pull into the Children's home and take a deep breath before knocking. Nina answers the door this time. "Poseidon please come in. We will be in my office to sign some papers with Ms Jones who is the social worker working with Percy."

I nod and follow her to her office. Ms Jones stands up "Hello Mr Olympi my name is Jane it's nice to see you."

"Nice to meet you too and please call me Poseidon." We go through signing papers and talking about how things will be.

"Now Poseidon we will be sending a social worker to just check on things and make sure everything is okay with Percy every once in a while," Jane says and runs me through the basics.

I nod and smile when I sign the last few papers. "Well, Poseidon are you ready to take home your son?" Nina smiles warmly at me.

"Yes, I am. My sister is dying to meet Percy." Nina leads me out and has me wait until she gets Percy.

When she comes back she is holding Percy's Finding Nemo backpack and Jay who is holding Percy. Jack and Tyler who look like they are going to burst into tears are standing next to Jay. Jay sets Percy down "Well Percy it's time to go to your new home. I promise I will see you as often as I can."

Jay walks Percy over to me. "I promise to let you come over anytime you want to see Percy." Jay smiles

"Thanks, Poseidon that means a lot. you take good care of him." I nod and pick Percy up.

"Here is his bag. Bye Percy, you better come see me okay." Nina hands me his bag and waves.

I buckle Percy in his car seat and take him home. I see Hestia's car in the driveway and smile knowing Percy will be spoiled rotten by her. I see Percy asleep in his car seat hugging his bear with a stream of drool running down his chin. I can't help but smile as I carefully pick him up and walk to the door. As soon as the door opens I smell delicious food cooking and I can't help but follow the amazing scent.

Hestia looks up from cutting up tomatoes and smiles wide "So this is Percy! Awe he is too cute Poseidon it's like looking at a mini you!"

"I know. I am going to lay him down in bed for a little bit." She nods and goes back to cooking.

I walk up to Percy's room and lay him down in his bed. He rolls over and hugs the pillow, I cover him up and kiss his head before I walk back to the kitchen.

"So tell me how was signing the papers and becoming a dad feel?"

"Well I am very happy and I think I know three kids who would be perfect for you to adopt."

She, stops cooking "Really? Did you meet them should I ask?"

"I think you should they are fourteen, thirteen, and ten. Jay, Jack, and Tyler, they are so sweet and well they would fit in with our crazy family."

Hestia smiles and nods. I know she will try to visit them and maybe even adopt knowing her. "I think I will take up that offer Poseidon I am tired of waiting for a little baby and well the older kids are never really wanted, it's always the younger one that people adopt." **(This is so true and it bothers me to death!) **

I nod knowingly. "Yeah well, I think you will love these kids."

"Well, food will be ready in an hour so make sure Percy doesn't drink too much."

I nod and got up to watch TV. I flip through the channels to try to find something decent on until I hear little feet going down the stairs. I turn to see Percy coming over to me rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey, bud want to watch cartoons?"

He looks up and nods, so I find the Disney Jr. and may I just say these shows are weird. I want to look away but can't so I just sat with Percy watching Mickey Mouse Club House.

"Two peas in a pod." I hear Hestia laugh and turn around to face her. "Do you like watching the show? Should I bring you your food instead of eating at the table?"

I glare at her "Oh Hestia my dearest sister why do I even let you in my house?"

"Because of my cooking and everyone else in our family is crazy."

"True now let's eat! Come on Percy lets go eat." Percy gets up and follows me.

Hestia had everything already on the table "Alright boys lets eat!"

Hestia made Percy's plate of chicken and rice. She makes food that is to die for.

"So Poseidon when does Percy see his therapist?"

I had to think for a few seconds "I think it's tomorrow. I just hope he talks to me soon." I look over at Percy who is spilling his rice all over him as he tries to put it in his mouth.

"He will in time. I think he just needs to heal those mental scars. Just wait and see." I know Hestia is right.

We finish eating "Let me help you, Hestia."

"Thanks. Well, I better be going home." She walks out the door giving Percy and I a hug.

I look down at Percy "Okay bud it's bath time then bed." I pick him up and get the bath ready. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. His back is covered in old scars, I put him in the bath and let him play as I wash his hair.

I get him all dry and dressed in Nemo Pjs, I can see a marine biologist in the making already. I lay him down and kiss his forehead "Night Percy. I will be in the room right next to yours." He looks at me like I didn't do something right, I sigh and go to my room. I will be looking for a daycare tomorrow to have him go to in two weeks. I will call Hades and Nico meet Percy, they kind of had the same thing happen to them.

I still can't believe that I am now a father. I have a piece of Sally with me and I still can't get that our of my head.

**How was it? Please review I would love to know what you think. ****Hey BrittanyLP I am so happy you love the story, what instrument do you play?**

**(I play the flute with a curved mouth piece.) **

**Edited on: 3/31/2017**

**Love, **

**Purplelittleninja **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay new chapter!**

**Poseidon's POV**

I wake up to little feet running into my room. I open my eyes to find Percy poking my face "Morning Percy. Are you hungry?" He nods. I get up to make breakfast. Percy holds out his arms for me to pick him up. I smile and carry him downstairs to the living room.

I set him down and turn on Disney Jr. "Do you like pancakes?" He looks up and smiles and nods. I take out all the pancake ingredients and cook. Once I finish I look over at Percy who is laying on the couch playing with his little bear while watching his cartoons. I still can't believe that Percy is my son and well a spitting image of me.

"Percy foods ready." He jumps up and runs over to the table. "Someone is hungry. Why won't you talk to me Percy I know you are a smart boy, please talk to me."

He looks at me with wide eyes almost like he has never heard anyone say he is smart. I put a plate with one pancake with syrup in front of him. I have never realised how fast Percy eats. "Percy, slow down you will get a stomach ache." He finally slows down. I got a text from Hades saying he will be over in two hours with Nico. Nico's mom died giving birth to him and Bionca his sister died in front of him in a car crash. Her death affected Nico so bad that he didn't talk for months. I hope Hades will help me with getting Percy to talk.

"Percy bath time! Then it's time to meet your cousin Nico." I quickly get Percy in and out if the bath. I get him dressed in jeans and a shirt with a shark on it then I quickly get ready just in time for Hades to arrive.

I set Percy back down with some toys for him and Nico, then open the door. "Hades! It's good to see you again and thanks for coming to talk."

Hades smiles "I am glad to come, Nico needs someone to play with that is around his age."

We walk into the living room. Percy looks up at Hades and Nico who is holding his hand. Nico lets go of Hades hand and sat with Percy playing with the toy cars. Hades and I sit down. "So how is the kid doing living with you?"

I look over "Well he hasn't spoken a word except for car sounds when he plays other than that nothing. I don't know what to do Hades, I want to hear him say 'daddy' or anything to me just so I know I am doing something right. I don't want to disappoint Sally."

Hades sighs "You won't disappoint Sally and he will talk to you, he just needs time."

"I know he will in time but how did you deal with Nico not talking to you because it pains me to see when he looks at me like I did something wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up for it. Is he like you or Sally because I don't think that the world can handle another you."

I laugh "He is like me but I think he is like Sally in so many ways that when I see him I see Sal."

I look over at the kids and smile at what is see. Percy is giving Nico different cars and then making them all crash into each other. Percy laughs as a car goes under the chair, I just realised this is the first time I heard him laugh. Hades is watching me "See Percy will just need time to heal make sure you take him to his therapist to help and he will be like he was when Sally was around."

"Okay oh speaking of the therapist he has an appointment today in one hour."

"Well, I will leave you to some bonding time. Come on Nico."

"Noo! I want to pway!"

Percy watches the two talking.

"No now Nico Percy and uncle Poseidon have to leave soon so let's go."

Nico looks at Percy "Bye Perwy and uncle P."

Percy waves then looks back at me and smiles. "Did you have fun?" Percy nods then goes back to playing with his cars.

Hey Look a flipin awesome line break!

"Perseus Jackson" Doctor Chase calls. I grab Percy's hand and follow Dr Chase. We enter her office and sit down on the over-stuffed chairs. "Percy go pick out some toys." Percy runs over to the toys. "So how has Percy been since he moved in? Has he spoken anything yet?

"He has been good and no only makes sounds when he plays. I just want to hear his voice."

Dr Chase smiles "He is making progress since he is making different sounds when he plays so just give it some time."

Dr Chase did different things with Percy to get him more involved when she is speaking. I guess it must be hard with him being ADHD to sit and do boring exercises. Dr Chase stands up "Well Mr Olympi I think that's it for today. I want you to try to get Percy engaged with whatever you do like work since your a marine biologist or anything that might interest him."

I shake her hand "Thank you again. Let's go home, Percy." He gladly takes my hand to leave. I learned that Dr Chase has a daughter who's name is Annabeth, who happen to be Thalia's best friend and the same age of Percy.

I drive back home and look in the rear view mirror to check if Percy fell asleep. He has drool dropping on to his bear and his hand pushed up against his face. He looks like Sal when he sleeps, she slept with her mouth open and her hand up by her face. I can't help but think back to those nights we spent together before she left when she found out she was pregnant. Her laugh, her delicate hands that I knew all to well and her warm smile that brings the warmth on cloudy days. I park into my driveway and carry Percy to his room. I can't help but smile when he pulls his blanket to his cheek. I take Mr Blue to put him in the wash, that thing is nasty.

I sit down at the table with my laptop to do some work. I am dreading having to put Percy in a daycare when I have to go back to work. I still need to find one maybe Hades will help me. I also have to have the family meet Percy I can't say I want to see Hera again. Who knows what will happen in a family gathering.

I can't stop thinking about Sally. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about what she loved and her beautiful brown hair. The way she lit up the whole room just by walking in. I pick up her letter, her last words. How she wrote about Percy I can almost picture her smile as she wrote about her beautiful baby boy. I begin to realise he is so much like her by the way he smiles or they way he concentrates by sticking his tongue out and scrunching his eyebrows just like Sally. I still wonder why she left why she never told me about our son. I wish I would have known so I could protect him and Sally from his step-father. How could someone hurt a little boy who can't protect himself? I wish I knew but I know now so I will be there for Percy and heat his little voice some day.

**How was it I know it wasn't as long as it should have been but I didn't know what else to write. It wasn't my best chapter either. Well I would love to hear your amazing thoughts and ideas so please review.**

**Edited on 4/3/17**

**Love,**

**purplelittleninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right a new chapter! Guess who is coming back in the story? I think you will be very happy so I have two surprises! **

**Disclaimer: I own non of the PJO or HoO characters**

**Hestia**

Today is the day I am meeting with Nina about Jay, Tyler, and Jack. I have everything ready at my house except for bedroom furniture which I will wait until I know what they like. I can't believe that I may finally have my own family. I pull up to the children's home and smile as I get out of my car. I think to myself this is it, this may finally happen. I knock on the door and when it opens with a smiling Nina. "Hestia it's great to see you! They boys are so excited to meet you."

I nod my head following Nina "I am too I have waited so long to adopt." We walk over to the meeting rooms that is filled with three teenage boys.

Nina opens the door "Boys this is Hestia Olympi who wants to meet you."

The oldest boy out of the three Jay spoke first "Olympi? Are you related to Poseidon?"

I smile "Yes that is my brother."

All three of the boys smile wide laughing with each other. I talk to the boys about their interests like sports, favorite colors, and hobbies. Tyler likes the color red and black, Jack likes dark blue, and Jay like the color green. I smile and listen their constant bickering and weir jokes, I love them already. They will get along with the family quite well with their personalities.

"So do any of you like to play any sports?"

Tyler smiles "I play baseball and the nimrod over here plays basketball." He points to Jack.

Jack frowns "Who are you calling a nimrod you nimrod?" Jay and I laugh as they insult each other.

Jay tells them to stop fighting and looks back at me "I want to play football but the school tryouts aren't until spring."

"Well I guess we will have to sign you all up for those sports then." They all smile and talk about favorite foods or how school was. We talked for about two hours before I decided I would do anything to adopt them. After the meeting with the boys I talked to Nina.

Nina smiles "Should I start the paper work so it can be processed and we send someone to check out your house to see if it's ready in a month?"

I take a deep breath to control my excitement "Yes, I already have an idea on the rooms." Nina pulls out the paper work and we start filling them out.

After the long paperwork was finished I left feeling so happy that I may not be able to contain my excitement. I am going to be a mother now. I go shopping for all the things they boys could possibly need. I may have gone overboard but oh well they are my children so I can spoil them all I want.

**Poseidon's POV**

Hestia called saying she filled out paperwork to adopt the three boys I told her about. I am so happy for her since she wanted this more than anything in the world. I sat down with Percy watching cartoons that I find kind of disturbing (A/N The new cartoons are really weird and some are kind of creepy), I find the old TV channel that airs all the old cartoons since you can't get better than the Flinstones. Percy liked them better anyways since he laughed all the time watching them. I look down at Percy who has his eyes glued to the TV and smile at his hair, I tried to brush it down but it broke the comb so it looks like he just got out of bed. He is holding his little bear smiling. I look at the clock to see that it's lunch time "Are you hungry Percy?"

He looks up and nods. I get up and start walking to the kitchen but stop when I hear "Daddy?" I turn around to see Percy following me. "I want to hewlp make fwod."

I know my eyes were wide I couldn't believe it my son just talked and called me daddy. I smile down at him and bend down "Well lets see what we can make." he raises his arms for me to pick him up, I take him over to the counter and set him up on it. "How about Mac n Cheese?" I pull out the box.

He smiles "Yes! I am hungwy!" I smile at him gods his little voice is so cute. I then think oh gods does this mean he will start talking back? I know I have to search for a daycare but now I don't want to leave him.

"Well lets start making some food." I let him pour the noodles into the pan and put him on the ground as it cooks. He runs back into the living room to play with his toys.

I find the phone and call Hestia "Hello this is Hestia."

"Hestia your not going to believe it! Percy spoke!"

I hear her squeal in excitement "What did he say! I can't believe I missed it!"

I repeat what he said and she told me she was out shopping still and telling me what she bought.

"Hestia I think you have everything you need."

She gasps "No I don't these are going to be my children so it will never be enough! Besides I have more than enough money to spoil my children."

She hasn't even had someone come to her house and she is already buying everything from clothes to video game stuff. "All right Hestia what ever you say. I am happy for you. If anyone can adopt and be a good mother it's you." With that it raised her excitement even more.

"Awe Poseidon, I think you have gone a little soft since Percy came."

I smile "All right Hestia I gotta go and finish cooking." We hang up. Percy comes running into the kitchen and goes over to the table. I smile and bring him his food. I sit down next to him while we eat our food.

He holds up his bowl "More!"

"What do you say."

He looks down and then smiles "More Pwease." I smile then give him more and watch him finish off the second bowl. Dang this kid could eat.

I look back at the clock hoping to get him to take a nap since he refused to go to sleep last night. "Percy it's nap time when you finish eating."

He does the cutest puppy dog eyes "Nuuu! I am not tired."

Oh great he does talk back when he doesn't want to do what you tell him. "No arguing you are taking a nap."

I pick him up taking him to his room and I kid you not as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Yeah not tired my butt.

**Well? How was it? I may do Jay's POV soon. But Percy talks now and Jay, Tyler, and Jack are back! I am passing all my classes except Physics but oh well I can go to contest for band! My sister is getting married next month so I may not be able to update in April since family member will be at my house most of the time. But I am getting a brother in law! Okay well Please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time have a virtual hug and cookie in my absence.**

**Love, Purplelittleninja.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty a new chapter! I can't wait to see how this story turns out because I don't even know what is going to happen and I am writing it. **

**Jay's POV**

It's finally happening! I will have a real family and I won't have to leave my two best friends. Jack hasn't shut up about being adopted and Tyler won's stop smiling. Hestia will be are mother and her brother is Poseidon, Percy's father out of all the people to adopt us it was her. We have three weeks before the adoption is finalized. Jack was sitting on his bed going through the things he wanted to keep or get rid of. Tyler was throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. "Guys we have three weeks before we are adopted, can you believe it?"

Jack smiles "No I can't! But our soon to be mom is Percy's aunt. Do you think he is talking yet?"

Tyler shrugs "I hope he is talking and I can't wait to have a family again."

"I think we all do Ty."

Jack nods and goes back to whatever he was doing. I start reading my book and think about how much my life would change. I can't wait to have family that loves me and help me through tough times. I want a loving mom who would help me or calm me down when I got hurt, she would cook homemade dinner and we sit at the table like a real family, and to give me warm hugs when I come home from school. School starts in two months so this adoption needs to hurry along so I can spend time with my new family.

Jack suddenly sits up "Hey guys! Do you think we will have our own bed rooms?"

I laugh "That is all you are thinking about? What about our new mom like, what is she like?"

Tyler starts laughing "Jack what truly goes through that head of yours?"

Jack seemed to think about this "You know, I don't really know what goes through my head." We all start laughing.

I gasp for a breath "Jack we all know you don't know what you say half of the time!"

We bicker back and forth until we go to bed. I had a dream about having my old family before my father died and my mom went crazy, it was a good dream.

**Poseidon's POV **

***Time skip one week***

I wake up to Percy yelling "DADDY! WAKE UP!" I open my eyes and smile at him.

"Morning little guppy." I came up with that nickname because he loves fish just as much as I do.

He laughs when I call him that "I am hungwy and I want to pway at the pawk!" I watch as he runs down the stairs, dragging his blanket with him. I talked with Hestia yesterday about different Daycares and I have picked the one she said had great people working there. I get Percy a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and a bagel for me. Percy finished his cereal and he went to watch TV. Wait when did he learn how to turn on the Tv?

I walk over to Percy who was playing with the channel changer "Hey Percy lets get you ready so I can take you to my work and you can meet a sea turtle." I had to visit the aquarium because an injured turtle was taken in last night.

"Okay!" I pick him up and take him to his room. "I want to pick owt my shirt!

I smile "All right but no pj's." He nods and picks his blue shirt that had Thomas the train on it. "Good choice Percy I am impressed by your decision since last time you refused to change out of Finding Nemo for a week." I help him change and put his shoes on and attempt to teach him how to tie his shoes but he wouldn't sit still long enough for me to explain.

"Can we go to the pawk?"

"We will see and if not how about tomorrow?" He started to pout "No Percy we are not starting that, I said no so that's final."

"Pwease I want to go!"

I sigh "Maybe." I can't resist the pouty face. He seemed to like my answer because he smiled, gods that was close to having my first fight with my son.

Line Break of Awesomeness

As soon as I put Percy in the car and started driving he past out. I pull into the aquarium parking lot and pick Percy up, he didn't even move a muscle when I did. I see Malinda at the reception desk going through paperwork. Her red hair covering her light brown eyes. She must of heard the door open because she looks up and smiles wide. "Poseidon! Is that Percy?" She runs over to me.

"Yeah he fell asleep in the car on the way here."

She laughs "Well when he wakes up I would love to meet him."

"I will bring him over when he wakes up." I start walking over to the Recovery Center to see Fizz the turtle.

Dannie runs over to me as I walk into where we keep the separate pools. "Poseidon your back!" I turn around and put my finger on my lips as Percy stirs in his sleep.

"Hey Dannie, where is Fizz?"

He scratches his neatly shaved head "Shes in the shallow pool number eight." He looks at Percy "So it was true! How does it feel being a dad and all?"

Dannie was only a year older than me and I was only twenty five. I thought for a few minutes "It feels tiring but I love every second of it."

He nods "So who was she and how did you get custody of him?"

"Her name was Sally and she was amazing, so caring, and I loved her. I didn't know about him until a month ago because Sally past away a few months before I found out." I walk over to Fizz's pool and Percy started waking up, thank gods because my shirt is all wet from him drooling. I set him down "Well look you finally up. Want to meet a turtle?" He smiles and looks over at the pool.

"What is the turtlws name?"

I smile at him and pick him up "Her name is Fizz and she is a sea turtle." Fizz was swimming around in the sun. Percy was watching the turtle in wonder.

Dannie walks up "So we found her stuck in a fisher mans trap and she has a deep cut on one of her fins."

I nod "Any thing else?"

"Yeah she is sick so we have a vet appointment next week."

I put my hand in the water and Fizz swims over to it. "Why did we name her Fizz?"

"Kenna named her when she was drinking a Dr. Pepper. and it stuck." Percy does what I did and touches Fizz.

"Hello Fizz!" He rubs her shell "Look daddy!"

I smile down at him "She likes you Percy." After a few minutes of petting Fizz he lost interest so I picked him up and showed him all the different fish.

He saw a clown fish "NEMO!" he points at the clown fish.

I laugh "Yep that's Nemo alright." Malinda comes running over with a huge smile on her face.

"Is he up Poseidon?"

"Yes Malinda he's up, would you like to meet him?"

"Hello Percy. My name is Malinda." Percy hides his face in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry he is a little shy."

She smiles "Poseidon he is a spitting image of you! How is he adjusting living with you?"

"He is doing great, he has a great personality and he started talking a little over a week ago."

She smiles "That's grate Poseidon, well I will let you go home. Bye Percy I hope to meet you again."

"Bye Malinda see you soon."

Oh look a line break

I come home to find Hestia in the kitchen cooking. Percy smiled and ran into the kitchen and I hear Hestia "Oh look at my favorite nephew! How are you sweetie!"

"Auntie Hestia! I am hungwy!"

"Well I guess I have to feed you then. Do I cook better than daddy?"

"Yes!"

I walk into the kitchen "Hey I think I cook really good."

Hestia laughs "Oh please Poseidon the only thing this kid eats is Macaroni or chicken strips."

"What that is not the only things I cook!"

Percy laughs "Can I go pway?"

Hestia pulls out the roasted chicken "Sorry Percy we have to eat first so go wash your hands." We all sit down and eat as Percy explains all the fish he saw at the aquarium.

"I saw Nemo too!"

Hestia laughs "I bet you did Percy."

"Hey Hestia when do you finalize the adoption?"

"Two weeks Poseidon and then I am a mother!"

I laugh "I guess your excited."

"You ave no idea. I am so excited I can't contain it. I have everything ready for them."

I roll my eyes "You told me Hestia when you signed the first set of papers."

We talked for awhile until Percy started yawning. "Well I should go home, it's getting late. Goodnight Percy." She kisses Percy's forehead.

"Bye Aunt Hestia!" He hugs her.

"Bye Poseidon I will see you soon." She walked out the door.

I turn around "Bed time Percy." I get him ready for bed. I showed him how to brush his teeth and let him try himself which was not the best idea. We had a little tooth paste incident where we had it all over his face and hair. I lay him down and cover him up.

"Tell me a story pwease!"

"Okay bud." I told him a Greek mythology story of Hercules and then read Dr. Sues Green Eggs and Ham until he fell asleep. I kissed his head and went to bed. I smile as I thought of how excited Percy was when he saw all the different fish and the clown fish. He wouldn't stop talking about Nemo and his friends at the aquarium. He will be a good marine biologist one day.

**I liked this chapter and I am very pleased with how it came out. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews everyone! Ya'll are just too nice! Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time have a virtual cupcake. **

**have a great Spring break, Purplelittleninja**


	10. Chapter 10!

**Holy cow poo! I am writing the tenth chapter! If it wasn't for all the wonderful reviews I wouldn't have continued this story. I just want to thank everyone of my fellow readers and writers. I have realized that I love writing now and I used to hate it. I now want to write my own book so maybe that is a possible option by becoming a writer. So for my tenth chapter I will try to make it longer and better! (^u^) I am jam'n' with my music so I am ready to write with my cup of warm coffee. (I am addicted to coffee if you haven't caught on already.)**

**Poseidon's PoV**

I woke up on my own for the first time since I brought Percy home. I walk into him room to see him holding his bear close to his face and sucking his thumb. I smile then grab my phone and take a picture. I walked into the kitchen to make some much needed coffee and grabbed my laptop to get some work done. I was doing some paperwork on our newest member Fizz so we could have her settled in until she is healthy enough to go back to the ocean. Zeus called saying he and Hades will be coming over since Nico wanted to see Percy again and Thalia wants to meet Percy. I have been working for about an hour until Percy finally woke up. I turn my head to see him rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Morning little guppy. You've slept for a long time."

He smiles "Morwing daddy." He climes up on the chair next to me. He sat quietly with a frown on his face.

"Whats wrong bud?"

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes "I miss mommy. Why did she have to leave?"

I stopped what I was doing and put him into my lap. "I miss her too. She left because she had to, but she loves you and always will love you." He laid his head against my shoulder and cried.

"If she left why did she lay down on the fwoor?"

I take a deep breath I knew this was going to happen someday "Well she had to go to sleep so she could leave."

"I want momma to come back." He must of had a dream about her and maybe that was why he slept for so long. I held him close as he cried and soon fell asleep again.

"I want her to come back too." I whisper and rocked him side to side. I carried him back to his room and got ready for when my brothers come over. I look back once more at Percy before going to my room and getting ready. After another hour I woke Percy up to get him ready. I have never seen him so tired before, it's making me nervous since he is so active so I will call his doctor just to be safe later. After a few minutes he finally started waking up. Once he was dressed Zeus and Hades knocked on the door. Percy ran into the living room to play with his toy while I went to open the door.

"Poseidon! It's good to see you brother." Zeus claps me on my shoulder.

"Uncle P!" Thalia yells as she ran up to hug me

"Good to see you too Thals." Jason ran up to hug me after Thalia. Zeus walks in followed by Hades with their kids running in my house to meet Percy.

"Nico!" Percy screeches as he tackles him.

Hades smiles when he sees the kids running and chasing each other "Percy has grown some and he is speaking now."

"Yeah he is worrying me though."

Zeus looks over at me "Why?"

I sigh "He slept until nine and woke up crying about Sally then fell asleep in my arms. I have never seen him so tired and he has ADHD so he can never sit still."

Hades frowns "Maybe you need to call the doctor if he does it again but I don't think you have to worry."

Zeus nods "You are just stressed about being a father, your new to this so it's okay to worry as much as you are."

We look back at our kids who are babbling on about everything they could think of. Jason, Nico, and Percy are all the same ages and Thalia is a year older.

"Lets Pway cars!" Nico yells and holds up a toy car.

Jason frowns "No! Air planes!" Percy grabbed both and started playing with them.

Thalia frowns at the two boys "Just do what Percy is doing! Play with the both of them."

Zeus smiles "Good idea Thalia. So Poseidon how is the aquarium doing?"

"It's good but I have to go back in two weeks so Percy will be at a daycare when I am at work. How is the business doing?" Hades does Paperwork and financing for several different companies and Zeus owns and airline company.

"It's good we have been really busy in this time of the year and even in the not busy season we have been doing good." Zeus says. Hades only shrugs. We talked back and forth for a little longer until the kids started getting a little fussy. Nico was crying and Percy was yawning while Jason and Thalia were yelling at each other. Zeus sighs "Well it looks like it's time to go. Oh and Poseidon you might want to be prepared because a family gathering is coming up in four months."

"Great gotta love family gatherings."

Hades rolls his eyes "It can't be that bad the old man shouldn't be there." The old man is our awful father Kronos.

We all said our good byes when they left and Percy laid down on the couch slowly closing his eyes. He has only been up for about five hours since he woke up around nine thirty and it's only two. I will call the doctor tomorrow to set an appointment to make sure he is okay. Hestia's adoption is completely processed so she now has the boys and will be able to take them home in a week. I watch as Percy slept and noticed he was sweating but was shaking as well. I sigh an sit next to him and wonder what could possibly be wrong with him.

I was going to end it here but couldn't stop.

I woke up and called the doctor because Percy still hasn't woken up yet. I only had him for a little over a month and something is already happening to him. The doctor said to come to the earliest appointment which was an hour from now so I woke Percy up and got him ready. As soon as he was in his car seat he fell asleep. As I dove I couldn't stop thinking of the different things Percy could have. I pulled up the the doctors office and carried Percy in. I checked in and waited while holding Percy. Percy slowly woke up and looked around with sleepily eyes.

The door opened "Perseus." the nurse called out. I set Percy down and held his hand as we walked out of the waiting room. "Alright we just need to get his weight and height." He was a little less than forty pounds and and forty one inches tall. (Am I close to a four year old's weight and height?) We sat in a room and once again waited for a few minutes.

A young man walked in "Hello I am doctor Hal. This must be Percy, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well he is very fatigued and has some cold sweats."

Dr. Hal thought for a minute before checking Percy's heart beat and temperature. "Well I think we should take some blood to make sure everything is good there to start before we look into anything." I nod and Dr. Hal brings a needle and some tubes for blood. Percy started crying at the sight of the needle. "Maybe he would feel more comfortable if you held him."

I pick Percy up and held his arm out. He started screaming "Nooo!" Dr. Hal counted to three and quickly put the needle in. He drew three small vials of blood.

"Okay all done! You did great Percy." He put a blue band-aid on Percy's arm. "Well I will send this blood in and hopefully have all the blood work back in less than a few days maybe a week tops.

"Thanks." I shook his hand

He bent down to Percy's height "How about a high five since you did so good?" Percy high fived him and crawled into my lap.

"Well I will see you soon thank you again."

"I will call you as soon as the lab work is done." I checked out and headed back home. I couldn't stop thinking about what Percy could possibly have, coming to the worst possible out come. When I got home Percy went straight to his toys and laid down playing with toy air planes. I walked into the kitchen to start some lunch. I called Hestia and told her about Percy. She was worried and wanted to come with me when the blood work comes in, even with her getting ready for Jay, Tyler, and Jack. She says her favorite nephew shouldn't go with out his favorite and fun aunt.

"Daddy!" Percy comes running in the kitchen with a car in his hands.

"What is it little guppy?"

"It bowken! wook!" Held held up the car and I noticed it's wheel was bent in a weird angle.

"How did it break? Did you step on it again?"

His eyes widened and he tried to look away "Noo..."

"Percy what did I tell you about taking care of your toys?"

"I am sorwy daddy." I smile at him

"It's okay just don't do it again. Promise."

"I pwomise." He runs back to his toys. I smile and can't help but think he will be okay and I am just over reacting.

**How was it? I promise Annabeth is coming soon but I want a little more Poseidon and Percy bonding. But what should be wrong with Percy? I am a sucker for bad things happening to Percy because lets face it he has some pretty bad luck. Any ideas? Well please review I love hearing what you guys think. Alright I will update when I can because school is starting again on Monday. **

**Stay awesome, Purplelittleninja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I have no homework today so I am going to try and update all my stories. I have decided on what Percy will have but I don't want you looking into my reviews to see what the person suggested so the owner of this amazing idea will be written at the bottom of this chapter. And for the person Who shall not be named until you read this chapter thank-you! (Yes I just went Harry Potter on you guys)**

**Poseidon's PoV**

I woke up to a screaming Percy and I hoped out of my bed running to his room. He threw up all over his bed and was holding his stomach. I pick him up and bring him to the bathroom to clean him up. He cried out in pain when ever I touched his lower stomach.

"My tummy huwts."

"I know buddy." I dried him off and put him in his favorite pajamas. I carried him down stairs to check his fever.I immediately called the doctor when I saw that he had a 104 fever.

"Sir I think it is best to go to the emergency room right away since we don't know what the problem is."

"Alright thank you."

I text Hestia and grabbed Percy to go to the car. Percy was crying all the way to the hospital. Once I got there they already had everything ready for us since Hestia had some connections. One of the nurses took us back to one of the examination rooms and started checking Percy's vitals.

"He has a 105 fever and blood pressure look good." Whoa his temperature isn't supposed to be that high. "All right I will have a doctor come in and see if we can get this little guy feeling better." She put on Disney Jr.

Right as the doctor came in Percy threw up all over the floor and a little on his shoe. "Oh gods I am so sorry he stopped throwing up for a while." I quickly tried to apologize.

He laughs "It's alright I have dealt with this and now expect it. I am Dr. Hernandez (first name that came to mind. Don't judge) so what has been going on?"

I explained what was going on and he listened to every thing I said. I didn't like the way his expression was and it only made me worry more.

"Well let's just take a look and see what is going on." He laid Percy down and started pushing on his stomach. He got to his lower abdomen and Percy started to cry. "Does it hurt here?" Percy nods his head. "Well I am going to run some tests and then go from there."

"Um Percy was abused by his step father before I knew about him and well he was sexually abused so, some tests maybe a little difficult with getting him to cooperate with you."

He nods his head "I have dealt with kids like that so I will do anything to make him comfortable with what ever I need to do before I do it."

Line break!

After doing several tests the doctor finally came back in "I am afraid that it is his appendix so I think it would be wise to just remove it now if it hasn't exploded yet."

I sat quietly "so he will have to have surgery?"

He nods his head "it would be the best option and I have time now."

He hands me the papers for the surgery. I take a deep breath and sign the papers. As soon as I finished Hestia texted me saying she brought the boys home today and will see us at the hospital tomorrow.

I handed the papers over. "Alright we will get him ready for surgery and get him in as fast as we can."

Nurses started coming in and getting Percy ready. I held him, not wanting to let go but knowing I had to. The doctor came back in "are we ready?"

"Daddy where am I going?" Percy looks up at me.

"Well they are going to give you a really cool mask to wear and then your going to take a nap."

His little pale face lit up "I am tiwrd." I smile and put him on the hospital bed.

The doctor laughs at Percy's comment "Alright let's go." They pushed him to the surgery room and out of my sight. I was lead to the waiting room to sit. My phone started ringing "Hello?"

"Poseidon! How is Percy?" Hestia asked.

I sigh "he is in surgery to remove his appendix."

"How are you holding up?"

"I am nervous and I wasn't expecting crap to happen yet. How are the boys? I thought you didn't get to pick them up until another week."

I could hear the smile in her voice "well I pulled some strings to have my sons and they are wonderful! Not a dull moment with them."

I laugh "I am so happy for you sis."

"I know you are. Now if any thing happens you better call me! Poseidon I mean it and if you don't I will kick your butt."

I smile "oh I know you will."

There was noise in the back round "Boys lunch is ready! I have to go Poseidon, I will see you tomorrow." She hung up. I sighed and got up to get some coffee while I wait. This is going to be a long day.

Line break again!

They really need to make the waiting rooms a little more fun or something because the wall is only interesting for so long. The silence makes all my thoughts worse and time move slower. I even bought coffee and some lunch before Percy's surgery was over. The door opened and the doctor walked over to me.

"Well we removed what was left of his appendix and we are starting him on antibiotics since his appendix did explode. The other thing we need to worry about is what caused his appendix to swell."

I nod my head "so what could have caused it?"

He thought for a moment "well he had a infection and that was why he was so tired all the time. We put him on the antibiotics for his infection and to rid the toxins released from his appendix. He should be fine in the next two weeks or so."

I sighed in relief "thank gods. So am I able to go see him?"

He smiles "yes you can. I will show you to the recovery room." I followed him to where Percy was. I walk by all the other children who just had surgery and they were either crying or sleeping. I walked over to Percy's bed and he was playing with a stuffed dolphin that I never saw before.

His eyes were puffy from crying but when he saw me he smiles "daddy! Wook I got a dowphin!"

"Yes you do little guppy. What its name?"

"Nemo!" After he said that his eyes got a little droopy and he yawned.

I laugh and sit next to him "I should have guessed."

The nurse laughs "all he talked about was Nemo so I had to give this little guy a toy for being my favorite patient."

I look back down at Percy his pale little face and a I.V. in his hand. His eyes were slowly closing "go to sleep Percy"

"Okay daddy but wilw you stay here?"

I nod my head "yep I wouldn't leave you. Aunt Hestia is going to come with some friends tomorrow so get some rest." He nods his head and falls asleep.

The nurse turns around "we will be moving him into a room now and there is a couch and a bathroom that you can use." I nod and follow them as they push Percy into a room on the third floor. I can't help but think of how much Percy has changed my life in only one or two months that I have had him and I never want to go back to my old life.

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to update! The owner of this idea of Percy having appendicitis was **Bianca Selena Jackson.** This chapter took me two days to write because of some really bad writers block. I went to a bridal store with my sister and got her vail, going away dress, garder thingy, and my mom's dress. She is wearing my grandmas dress that my mom and aunts wore and she looked so pretty I even cried. Okay I am done babbling. Please review I would love to hear what you think. And until next time have a good day(s)**

**Love, purplelittleninja **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I know it has been a really long time since I updated but things have been really crazy and stressful at my house. My sister got married Sunday so things were very stressful. I went to the Texas Teens 4 Libraries last Thursday and it was amazing! I got CC Hunters signature in her books! I got ten books out of twenty three aren't even out yet! Wooo! And they were all free! Okay enough of me babbling on wards to the chapter!**

Jay's PoV:

Today is the day of me having a real family and i get to have Jack and Tyler with me. We all get a loving family and we don't have to leave each other. Jack and Tyler couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

I look around the Children's home the place that gave me a life and a home when no one wanted me. I grew up in this home and made the happy memories that I carry around with me day to day. Don't get me wrong, I've been waiting to be adopted for so long I thought it wouldn't never happen. Out of all the people it had to be Hestia who is Percy's aunt. Small world we live in.

Nina's voice echoes through the halls "Breakfast!"

Al three of us ran down the oh so familiar stairs that I ran down every day since I was six. It's crazy thinking about how much I will miss this place and gods I never thought I knew how much this place meant to me until now. This place was my life. I walk over to the table and sat down with Jack and Tyler.

Nina walks over "are you boys packed and ready to leave by noon?"

Jack smiles "yes we are! I can't wait to have my own room to do the things I always wanted to do!"

Tyler rolls his eyes "and what would those be?"

Jack thought for a minute "play video games on loud and all night and things that you wouldn't want to know."

Nina laughs and rolls her eyes then walks away.

We ate our pancakes within seconds after we sat down. We all sat around waiting for noon to come. Time seemed like it was going by a very agonizing pace.

Line break!

Jack wouldn't sit still as Hestia was signing papers so she could take us. Tyler wouldn't shut up about what he thought his room looks like. Hestia walked out of the room with a smile on her face "who's ready to go home?!"

Jack jumped up first grabbing his bag off the floor "LETS GO!" I roll my eyes and walk to the car. I have to give it to Hestia she has a really nice car a silver Mercedes- benz. sweet!

I ran to the passenger seat "Shot gun!"

"What no! Jay I wanted that and there is no way I will let Tyler get shotgun!" I pushed Jack into the backseats and went to the passenger seat.

Hestia laughs "Alright boys I promise you all will get a chance to sit in the passenger seat." We sat in silence taking every thing in as we drive to our new home. We pull to a stop to a two story white house. It wasn't large but it was a decent size.

"Welcome home boys! I hope you like it."

Jack sits up "are you kiding! Wait do I get my own room?"

Tyler and I laugh while Hestia smiles "yes Jack you get your own room. Now let's go inside! I can't wait to see your reactions when you see your rooms!"

Jack was the first to get out followed by Tyler. Jack ran to the door and waited for the rest of us to follow. "Hurry up!" Jack was tapping his foot impatiently.

Hestia opened the door "alright! Home sweet home."

We stepped in to a entryway that had the staircase on the left and the living room on the right. The walls were a subtle yellow and wooden floors connecting to a open concept kitchen. We went in the kitchen and all the appliances were stainless steel. The fridge was huge!

Tyler's eyes widened as he looked at the fridge "holy cow that fridge is huge!"

Hestia laughs "you boys can help yourselves when ever you want as long as it not all junk food." She smiles "let's go see your rooms!"

We follow her up the stairs and enter another living room that was a little smaller than the one down stairs. There was three doors lined the four walls.

Hestia smiled "Jay your room is on the left. Tyler's on the right and Jack yours is in the middle. My room is downstairs. Go on, check out your rooms."

All three of us looked at each other then ran to our new rooms. This is it I finally get something that is truly mine. I opened my door to a room with light green walls and a black bed comforter with green pillows. My dressers were dark brown and my closet was full of clothes that I could never afford when I lived in the children's home. I jumped on my bed and oh dear gods this bed was so comfy! I sighed and closed my eyes taking everything in.

Jack barges in my door "cool room! Come check out mine, it looks freaking awesome!"

I smile and follow him to his room. His walls were red and his bed spread was black with checkered pillows resting on top. His night stand and dressers were black. His closet was full of clothes as well. He even had a Joker pillow in the middle of his beds, he is obsessed with the Joker from Batman. This room fit Jack perfectly.

"Isn't it amazing!? I mean come on this room couldn't get any better! Let's go see Tyler's room!" He raced through the door to Tyler's room.

Tyler's walls were forest green and his bed spread was brown with camo pillows. His dressers were brown and he also had his closet full clothes.

Hestia walked in "do you boys like your rooms?"

We all said 'yes' at the same time.

Hestia's smile slowly went away "now I have some bad news. Your new uncle Poseidon called me and Percy is in the hospital because his appendix bursted. But the good news is we can go see him tomorrow."

My smile faded as I listened to her words "is he okay?"

"He will be but he is really sick from all the toxins that was released into his body. I promise we can visit first thing tomorrow when visiting hours open."

Tyler and Jack nod "okay that sounds good. Can we eat some lunch because I am starting." Of course that would be all that Jack would think about.

Hestia laughed "yes we can get some lunch. Let's go see what we can find to make some lunch." We followed her to the kitchen and to our new lives as a family. A family that I know will love me back for who I am.

**Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter. And once again I am sorry for the wait but the Wedding is over so I have a lot of stress gone and more spare time to write. Please review I would love to know how I am doing. Once again I am still really sorry I feel so bad for not updating so I will try to update faster. **

**lots of love, purplelittleninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow 75 reviews! You guys are the best thank you so much for the positive reviews and feedback. I am sorry for the bad grammar but you know what grammar can go scribble itself (haha I know that was a dumb joke) Sorry I just dislike grammar rule because I suck at it. Alright guys on wards to the new chapter! Sorry for the wait guys I have no idea what is wrong with me. All my sense of creativity is lacking right now I think it's because of stress. Okay enough of me venting on to reading! (well I am writing this) Okay now I am done.**

Poseidon's POV

I woke up lying on the most uncomfortable couch in history. I stretched my back, getting all the kinks then looked at the hospital bed. Percy laid there asleep clutching his little bear to his chest. I stood and walked over to the chair next to the bed. I watched Percy sleep. I smiled as I wiped the drool off his chin. He started mumbling, I leaned closer and heard him saying "Mommy" I frowned and rubbed his sweaty forehead. His face was pale and his lips trembled like he was about to cry.

I looked up as a nurse walked in. She smiled "good morning, did you sleep well?"

I smiled "as well as you can on that couch."

She laughed then went to check Percy's temperature. She looked up as she waited "sorry about that. I tried talking to the managers about switching those couches for parents." She looked at the monitor "he is still running a 101 fever. I will let the doctor know and then he will come down to talk to you."

I nod "thanks." I watched as she left the room and sighed. I wish this was all just a dream and everything was okay. I hate seeing Percy like this and can't do anything about it. Percy opened his eye and rubbed then with his fists. I smiled down at him "morning little guppy."

"morwning daddy." He looked around the room then back to me "I am hungwy!"

"Of course you are, your always hungry."

twenty minutes later we ate and were currently watching Tom and Jerry. I looked over at Percy and noticed he wouldn't stop moving. "whats wrong Percy?"

He scratched his arm "the ants are crawling on me."

I nodded "do you want to see if we can take a walk and find the playroom?" He nodded his head. I walked out of the room to ask if I could take Percy around.

The nurse from earlier that I now knew her name is Ella, smiled at me "is everything alright?"

"Yeah... um Percy has ADHD and he wants to take a walk and I wanted to see if I could take him to find the playroom."

She stood up "sure but I need to turn the heart monitor off and wheel the infusion pump around." I followed her back to the room and watched her unhook Percy. She looked up "just make sure he doesn't run while your pushing the pump so the I.V. doesn't get pulled out."

Percy smiled when I picked him up from the bed and set him down on the ground "you want to help me push this while we find the playroom?" I pointed to the infusion pump.

His nodded his head "yeah!" He put his hand in the poll and started pushing it with me while we walked.

I looked back at Ella "where is the playroom?"

"Turn right then follow the hallway until you come to the wall of windows then turn Left and there is a sign that will point you to the right way."

"Thanks." I lead Percy through the hallways following Ella's directions. Percy kept babbling on and on about Nemo and mermaids that he dreamed about. All I could do was nod and agree with him because I had no idea what he was talking about. I almost sighed in relief when we reached the playroom.

When I walked in I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat when I looked at all the little kids who were cancer patients or surgeries. They were running around playing with all the different toys. I looked around and saw the play dough, dear gods it is about to get messy, Percy loves to play dough. He screeched in delight as we walked over to the table with different colors of play dough.

I watched Percy make wired deformed shapes and listened to him explain what they were. This only lasted about ten minutes before he was bored and took interest in what the older kids were playing on the TV. They were playing Mario Kart. Percy sat to a little boy that was his age and had dark curly hair. I looked over to the older adult who was behind the little boy. Percy started talking with the little boy who's name is Grover. They were talking about their favorite colors and Mario characters. The adult who I think was Grover's father walked over to me.

He sat down next to me and introduced himself "hello I am Pan **(a/n sorry I had to fix this.)** I am Grover"s father."

I shook his hand "Poseidon, Perseus's father or you can call him Percy for short."

He smiled "may I ask you what happened that made you have to be in the hospital.

"Percy's appendix exploded and he has an infection, but it isn't contagious." I said the last part quickly so he wouldn't think I am an awful father risking the health of others.

He smiled warmly "I hope he recovers quickly. Grover has had a tough ride since he was born. He has a muscle deficiency in his legs and they did surgery to put a rod in his leg to straiten it."

"Yeah I understand the rough part."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath "I didn't know about Percy until recently when Sally his mother past away. He was being abused by his Step- father who murdered Sally for gods knows how long until a neighbor called about hearing a little boy scream. All this time I could have kept him safe but Sal never told me, one day she was there then the next she was gone."

He put his hand on my shoulder "you didn't know so don't blame yourself besides look at him. He is happy and yes there may be scars that will never leave but you can help take away the pain. My wife died giving birth to Grover so he never knew and he will asks me why he doesn't have mother like every one else. It kills me every time he asks that but he helps me get over the fact she died but she gave me something I could never ask of her, a son, a piece of her."

We talked for awhile about different things until I looked up and Percy was sleeping in the chair he was sitting in.

I stood up "well it was nice meeting you Pan but I have to get junior back to bed. Here is my number and we can see about meeting up again since Percy and Grover seem to become good friends so quickly."

He smiled"no the pleasure is all mine and I do hope we can see each other soon." I walked over to Percy and picked him up. I shifted him to one side so I could push the infusion pump and went back to our room.

-Time skip-

Hestia text me saying she was bringing the boys to visit in thirty minutes. I looked up and Percy was cuddling his bear in one hand and the blanket in the other. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hello how is he doing?"

I smiled "He is doing good we just got back from a walk. So when can we get out of here?"

"Well I would say you can go home as soon as the fever breaks and we know the infection is gone. That could be about a week or just a few days." He did the check up like taking blood pressure and temperature before he left. Percy didn't wake up at all, I can't help but think that he definitely took after me in the looks and heavy sleeper.

There was another knock and Hestia came in with Jay, Jack, and Tyler close behind. Hestia rushed up to me "how is he doing?" He hugged me then went over to the sleeping Percy.

"He is doing fine we should be able to leave in a few days but I have to work on Wednesday."

Her face lit up "I will watch him and the boys would love to help."

I looked at the three boys and they nodded. Jay spoke for them all "we would love to help." We talked silently for awhile until Percy woke up with a huge grin when he say the boys.

He sat up "JAY! JACK! TY!" he couldn't get the J out right so he sounded like he said way and wack.

Jack smiled "Percy! How are you buddy?"

He started talking about the doctors from the time he first got to the hospital not missing a detail. He then talked about Grover then went to talking about Nemo at my aquarium. We all smiled and listened to the toddler go on and on without a pause.

Jay laughed "Well it seems like your having a fun time We have to go but We will see you on Wednesday." They said their good byes and before the door even shut Percy was out like a light.

I washed up in the bathroom from the stuff Hestia brought which was clothes and all I needed and more. I couldn't have thanked her enough because she put my blanket and pillow along with Percy's aw well. I laid down thinking about Sally until my eyes closed.

Gods I loved that woman and now I don't have a chance to see her ever again until the day I die. I miss her so damn much.

**Holy cow this was a long chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I am now studying for finals and then I am done with school until the end of July (marching season). I hope ya'll liked it and yay! Grover is now part of the story! Please review I would love to know what you think. Wish me luck on Finals and good luck on those of you who haven't taken them yet. Alright I have to study now. Until next time have a good day(s).**

**Love, purplelittleninja**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry for the wait guys I have been really busy with physical therapy and I have been working on Wreck This Journal, it's really addicting. I am planning on making the next chapter Poseidon's family reunion thing or something of that sorts. Well Onwards to writing! **

**Poseidon's POV**

It's been almost a week of Percy being in the hospital and let me tell you, it sucks. There is nothing to do to keep you busy except for Percy, who is a nightmare when it comes to having to sit still. The good thing is that I can finally take him home. I signed the papers that will allow me to take Percy. As soon as I started packing our thing Percy began being restless and quite annoying.

Ella walked in the room "sorry I just have to take out his IV and then you are free to leave." She walked over to Percy and began to slowly take the tape off his hand.

As soon as she started pulling Percy screamed bloody murder. He kept trying to fight her and screaming "Noo!"

I sat next to him and held his hand still and other limbs that kept flailing around. Five minutes of non stop screaming the IV was out and the screaming stopped as a Finding Nemo band aid came into the mix.

Ella smiled "thank you. Well you are free to go home."

I smiled "thanks, well Percy lets go home."

As I drove home and about ten minutes on the road Percy fell asleep. I still keep thinking about how I almost lost Percy. I already lost Sal and I almost lost my son. I know I couldn't prevent what happened to Percy but, I still feel like it's my fault for not knowing when he first started getting sick. I wish Sal was here to guide me along and help me through certain things. How do I know if I am doing the right thing or the wrong thing?

I never even had to really think about another life other than myself hell, I barely thought about myself. Hestia was always there to help me out in the time of need. I would never have dreamed about being a father until now. I may not know what I am doing but I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't even think about what I had but for of what I was missing.

I am a little worried about certain things like the family reunion that is in two days. Lets just hope my father doesn't come because I know he will give me hell for having a kid. I don't even know much about being a father but I am trying, if that means anything. Percy will be going to a daycare in one week and then it's back to work. I know I have to do it but I don't want to miss anymore of Percy's life. For four years I wasn't there. He was hurt, abused, and without love for almost a year. That does something to a kid and I know the effects of what that bastard did to Percy. He is withdrawn from most adults and that is what worries me for when I leave him in a daycare. Who knows what will happen.

***********************************************************LINE BREAK****************************************************************

When we got back home and after a short nap Percy was back to himself. He kept running around and only stopped when I put food in front of him. I bet all the energy is all from laying in bed for a week and the ADHD. I was currently working on paperwork for the aquarium. I was up to my knees in different files. After about ten minutes of silence I knew something was up because Percy is never silent. I quickly walked through the kitchen knowing how much Percy likes to empty all the boxes of cereal on the floor. Nothing. After checking downstairs I went up. Carefully so I won't step on anything breakable.

As soon as I reached my room which was open. I peaked in and my heart melted when I say Percy looking through one of my photo books that had pictures of Sally and some that was given to me from the social worker. I sat on the floor next to him and pulled him in my lap as we looked through the pictures. How he knew where this book was is beyond me. We came across a picture of Sally holding Percy as a baby.

Percy pointed as the picture "look, baby."

I smiled "yep that was you when you were a baby."

He smile then flipped through page after page until there were no more pictures. After he was done looking through he grabbed my hand "can we play Legos?"

"Sorry bud I have to go back to working." He looked a little down but he went and played on his own as I went back to working. for about three hours in I kept having trouble focusing. I couldn't stop picturing his face as he looked the the photo album. Every time he would see Sally he would start to cry but wouldn't stop flipping through the photos.

I can't even imagine how hard it is for him to understand what happened. I don't even know how much he will remember of Sally since I can't seem to remember anything past the fourth grade. Who knows how he will end up after all the trauma he has been through.

I looked over as I heard little feet coming behind me "daddy! I am hungwy!"

"Your always hungry, but what do you say?"

"Can I pwease have some food?"

After dinner I gave him a bath and not long after it was story time. I told the story of the great Perseus which I found out was his favorite story. I know Sally named him Perseus because Perseus was a hero who got his happy ending. She wanted Percy to have a happy ending as well.

I can't help but feel like she is watching over us and I just hope I am making her proud.

**I really liked this chapter considering I am having a lack of inspiration for this story. I have been busy filling out a college application for the Art Institute and all I have left is my essay. I am going for Game art and programming. Hopefully I get in! Okay enough about me. Please review. I would love to know what you think. **

**Until next time! Have a good day(s).**

**Love, purplelittleninja **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I am updating finally! I have been having trouble writing back to normal life so I decided to update this one. Okay on to the chapter!**

**Poseidon's POV**

Today was the family reunion. I packed our bags since we will be staying in my brother's mansion in California. Percy was picking out his favorite toys and I watched him put them neatly in his finding Nemo backpack. I smiled at him as I put his clothes in his suitcase "Percy do you want to take anything else?"

He looked up at me before running into my room and came back carrying the photo album. He put it in the front pocket of the backpack "all done!"

I nodded my head "good job bud. Lets get everything in the car." He gabbed his blanket and his bear before he ran down the stairs. I shake my head as he turned to fast and smacked into the wall "you okay?"

He turned and smiled "yes daddy!"

Once we got to the airport we had an hour to spare. Percy got to take his backpack with him so he pulled his toy cars out and played. He walked over and handed me a blue car "daddy can you play with me?"

I looked over my laptop "one minute Percy let me close out of me email." I put the laptop in it's case and got on the floor with cracking knees. Oh gods I am getting old.

People gave me smiles as they walked by or questioning looks when they saw me holding a toy car with my four year old son thinking my car sounds were the funniest sounds in the world.

The hour past by quickly and I found out Percy is terrified of air planes.

TIME SKIP!

A four hour airplane ride with a four year old who has ADHD is the definition of a major headache. I am pretty sure that the other passengers were crying tears of joy when Percy fell asleep an hour before we landed. When we landed I stopped by one of the shops in the airport and bought a stroller.

Percy was sleeping soundly as I got our bags and waited for Zeus to pick us up. A car honked and Thalia ran up to me followed by non other Annabeth. Percy woke up as soon as Thalia yelled "whats up uncle P!"

Percy unhooked himself and looked at Annabeth who help her hand out "I am Annabeth. Hey Mr.P" Great my new name is P.

Percy smiled and introduced himself to the other four year old who acts like she is six. I looked over at Zeus with a questioning brow and he just smiled "Thalia begged her dad and besides Annabeth's mom is Percy's therapist. They were bound to meet each other anyways."

I rolled my eyes and make the kids get back in the car. Annabeth and Percy were talking about different fish while Thalia frowned as she listened. Zeus smiled over at me "how is everything going? Do you like being a father?"

"I hate it some times but love it. He is fine but, every now and then he would have some sort of meltdown over Sally. He asks about her too and I don't know what to tell him half of the time."

Zeus nodded "yeah I would expect that. He's been through a lot. Oh yeah I forgot to mention dad will be there."

Oh crap "and you didn't tell me,why?"

"I knew you wouldn't come. Oh and he isn't happy that you have Percy and as I quote 'Poseidon shouldn't be a father.' so be prepared."

I shook my head "lets not talk about that now with them in the car. Where is Jason?"

"Wanted to stay with Nico and Apollo." I nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

We parked the car in front of a giant mansion with Greek style pillars and unique designs alone the walls. I noticed Hestia walking over to the car with a smile on her face "Poseidon! I didn't think you would come."

Percy hopped out of the car holding Annabeth's hand as she pulled him out to show him around. Hestia smiled at the two "Poseidon I think I see young love and friendship forming."

I rolled my eyes "how would you know?"

She shrugged "Aphrodite said so and she is always right about these things."

We walked in the house and our shoes echoed against the marble floor. The furniture was light brown with cream pillows and accents of gold. I whistled "Hera has been busy redecorating."

Zeus laughed "she sure has. We have been buying furniture like nobody's business. I trust that she will do a good job."

We walked outside in the back yard and say Jay, Tyler, and Jack chasing the younger kids. Jason screamed as Jack picked him off the ground. The four year old cried out for his older sister Thalia "Thalia help! The monster got me!"

Zeus and I laughed at the kids before going to everyone else to have some drinks and catch up.

**Jay's POV**

It was crazy to think that I now belong to a huge family who love to laugh and talk about your life. Apollo and Artemis argued a lot about who was older. I met Thalia and Jason who were siblings and the only thing about them that looked a like were their eyes, electric blue. You learn a lot from four and seven year old's.

I noticed Percy was playing with Tyler and Annabeth who was out smarting Ty. I can't help but think how much my life has changed. Jack was sitting with Jason who watched Jack play on his 3ds with admiration. Thalia and Nico were arguing about whether Mac'n cheese was better than a cheese burger.

Nico's dad Hades is really creepy but nice if you get over the creepy vibe he gives off. Zeus is easy to anger and Poseidon is laid back. Hera, Zeus's wife is a force to be reckoned with. You can just look at her and she will blow up. I felt a tug in my shirt and noticed it was Percy "Jay come play with us!"

I smiled "and what will we be playing?"

Annabeth walked over "monsters verses heros. Thalia, Jack, Ty, and you are the monsters."

Thalia stomped over "why and I a monster!"

Annabeth giggled "because Jason says you are."

Jack starts to laugh and patted the top of Thalia's head "it's okay squirt. I am sure everyone doesn't think that. Right Percy?"

Percy looked over "Thalia is a monster. She bit me in the car."

We all laughed except Thals "Percy! You hit me so I did the only thing I could! Which was to bite." After calming Thalia down we finally started the little game they wanted to play. We chased them around picking them up and 'killing them' which was tickling them and making them beg us to stop.

All the sudden Thalia, Jason and Nico gasped. Their eyes wide as they saw a old man walked over to where our new aunts and uncles. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon stood. Poseidon's voice was the only thing heard "You are not welcome here Kronos."

Kronos smiled "is that any way to greet your father." wait what? Father? He is my adopted grandfather.

"I demand you leave!" Zeus yelled.

Kronos turned to us and smiled at me and the other two before focusing on Percy "so that's your little mistake Poseidon. Cute I must say ans such a shame about his mother."

Poseidon looked angry "don't you dare talk about her! Leave now! You have no business here!"

He only smiled "I want to meet my new grandson and adopted grandsons."

His voice gave me the chills. All the younger kids hid behind Ty, Jack ,and I. Jack leaned down to Thalia "why are you so scared of him?"

Thalia looked up "he hurt Jason and I. Nico was there but he didn't hurt him"

Kronos started walking over and crouched down to Percy's height. Annabeth held his hand in fear. Kronos smiled "hello Perseus I am your grandfather." His voice was like venom. Percy didn't say anything and he backed away with Annabeth behind him. Kronos frown "stupid kid. He doesn't even talk." Percy's eyes widened as tears started to fall.

Kronos stood and looked at me "it's nice to meet you Jay. I must say you made Hestia feel like her like is complete. Along with you two." He waved his hand in dismay.

Poseidon walked over to us and picked Percy up "leave father. Your welcome expired a long time ago."

Kronos smiled "very well but, Poseidon you and I both know your not father material to that stupid kid. No worries I will fix your mess soon." He started to leave before turning back "wasn't Sally an amazing women by raising your mistake. Sadly she was taken at such a young age." with that he left.

Everyone was silent as they watched his car drive away in the distance. Zeus walked over to Poseidon and put his hand on his shoulder "Everything will be okay."

Hestia looked at me and smiled before looking at uncle P "he won't get a chance to take Percy away. I will have paperwork ready and Zeus and Hades know some people who can help."

Poseidon calmed Percy down who just sat on the ground looking at nothing. I sat next to him and smiled "Percy you are a really smart kid. He didn't know what he was talking about because you are no where near stupid."

He looked up at me with his wide eyes like he never got to hear those words come out of anyone other than his mom and dad. He smiled up at me. Now all we have to worry about is Kronos.

**Woooo! Chapter 15 done! I didn't really like this chapter but oh well. Please review I would love to hear what you think. **

**If you want I have a few other stories and have posted a new one named A Soldier's Tale which is about Percy being a Navy Seal. He meets Annabeth and on the fourth tour after he met her there was an accident when a building exploded leaving Percy having to have his legs amputated and the after effect. **

**Well I guess I am done here so have a good day(s).**

**Love, Purplelittleninja.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update time! 110 followers! You guys are amazing! Thank you my fellow readers and nerds! (I think nerd is a compliment because it means you like a lot of stuff like jump up and down and squeal kind of love. So be proud of it) I am a nerd and PROUD to be a NERD! I have thought about what to do next and I hope you like this chapter. I had my first two weeks of my Senior year! Woooooo! One more year then I am out of the hell hole they call school. Sorry for the long wait things have been crazy.**

**Poseidon's POV**

Today is the first day of Percy's preschool. I can't help but worry how he will be with other kids when someone he feels comfortable with isn't with him. Don't get me wrong he loves to play with other kids as long as I am there in the room or near by. I watched Percy eat four pancakes and couldn't help but think is either going to be fat or he is starting a growth spurt. He smiled up at me "All done!"

I smiled "good job little guppy. Come on lets go, don't want to be late." I picked him up and grabbed his backpack before heading out.

As I pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before walking in with Percy holding my hand with his little one. I walked to the four year old classroom. Percy squeezed my hand as the voices of kids got louder. I knew he hated loud noises but I couldn't think of another way for him to be social and have a place to be while I work. I have already talked to the owner to never let my father pick him up to protect him. I even gave pictures to all the teachers. Even background information.

As we entered the classroom full of other four year olds that ran around the room playing. Percy moved behind my leg when the teacher walked over with a smile "hello Mr. Poseidon I am Angie." She had light brown hair and warm brown eyes. I shook her hand.

"You got all the information about Percy?"

She smiled "yes and I can't wait to have him in my class. Don't worry a lot of children I have dealt with in the past came from abusive homes so I well help Percy anyway possible." She squatted down to Percy's height "hello Perseus, I am Mrs. Angie and I am going to be your teacher and get you ready for kindergarten next year." Percy only nodded before clinging to my leg.

I sighed and removed his hands from my leg "I have to go Percy. You will have fun here and Mrs. Angie will be staying with you."

His wide eyes watered and he tried to hold on to me as I started walking towards the door. I looked down and pulled him in a hug "have fun and make some friends. I will be back soon." I stood and walked out as Percy stared screaming "daddy." I closed my eyes and walked out when I heard Angie trying to calm him down. I never would have thought that dropping Percy off would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I sat in the car for a few seconds before driving off to work.

******************************************************************LINE BREAK*************************************************************

**Percy's POV (kind of third person)**

Percy cried for what seemed like hours but only for five minutes before Mrs. Angie calmed him down. Percy looked around the room with all the other kids running around talking with each other and playing with toys. He spotted a corner that was empty and walked over picking up toys that seemed fun to play with and sat down alone. He watched other kids play, not knowing what to do. He looked back down and played with his bear mr. Blue.

Some kids would come and ask to play with Percy, but he didn't know what to say. He played with Annabeth and his cousins but these kids weren't them. They were mean and smelled funny; looked funny too. He would just stare until they would walk away. He took in all the tiny little details of the classroom, like how the paint on the left wall in the corner is chipped and colored on with crayons, or the ripped corner of the abc rug; just the little things others never care to notice.

He noticed Mrs. Angie glance at him every once in awhile, as if he would break in a million pieces. She sighed and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She stood as a knock on the door and walked over then greeted someone.

Percy watched with curious gaze and smiled when he saw a familiar boy limping and a full head of curly hair. He wore braces on his legs the were lime green. Grover smiled and limped over to Percy who was sitting alone playing with a blue teddy bear and some toy cars. "Hi Percy!"

Percy looked up and smiled "Grover! Want to play?" Grover nodded and brought more toys over and the two of them started to play. Making little noises for the cars.

Before they knew it, it was nap time. Percy wiggled his feet to an imaginary beat as the little ants crawled up his legs. He wanted to move so badly, it was driving him nuts. He felt his eyes droop and let the darkness take over.

***************************************************TIME SKIP********************************************************************

Percy waited anxiously for his dad to return. He kept glancing at the door whenever another parent walked through. One by one kids started to go home making Percy want to leave even more. The door opened once again and Percy smiled when he saw the raven black hair and bright colored shirt.

He stood up and ran "daddy!" He hugged Poseidon with as much force he could muster.

Poseidon laughed "I missed you too little guppy."

Angie walked over "Sir could I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked over "Yeah. Percy go play with some toys and then we can go home." Percy smiled and went over to the toys. "What do you want to talk about?"

Angie looked over at Percy "I know you said he has a therapist but I noticed he doesn't know how to play with other children. I am worried about his social skills when meeting new people. He played with his friend Grover but he won't socialize."

Poseidon nodded "what will help him. I mean he plays with his cousins just fine."

"I am not an expert but I would suggest bringing it up to his therapist to help. He seemed nervous when other kids talked to him so it could be social anxiety with meeting other people. He is a nice and smart boy. I am very impressed with what he knows. Well I will see you tomorrow Mr. Poseidon."

Poseidon picked up Percy who argued about not being able to bring the toy helicopter home. Poseidon shook his head "Percy lets go home you can play with it tomorrow."

"But daddy!" Percy whined as he was buckled in the car seat. The soft vibrations of the car driving on the smooth ride lured Percy to sleep.

**Sorry for the wait I started this a week ago and school got in the way. Speaking of school how is everyone's first week of school? Good? Bad? Eh? Senior year! It's only the second week and I don't even know what my Pre-cal teacher is talking about. (math sucks) Well please review I would love to know what you think. Sorry for the chapter being so short I am having a lack in creativity lately. (I blame it on school).**

**Have a good week at school! **

**Love, Purplelittleninja.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait things have been really crazy recently. I had my wisdom teeth removed plus two others five were impacted. I had to take my finals early because of that. Family came for Christmas and stayed until yesterday. I haven't seen them in like five years so I decided to take a break and actually be social for once. I recently received ****some reviews and to make sure ya'll know I will never stop writing this story without telling ya'll. I love this story too much to stop. I feel guilty not updating so please forgive me. Well here is the long waited chapter enjoy!**

Time Skip 5 months:

I wish Sally could see just how much he has grown over the past few months. We are still working on his social anxiety and fear of other men that aren't part of the family. That scum that called himself a man ruined Percy. I know people say well he is young he probably will forget when he is older but, I have my doubts. Something holds him back but I know he is smart and will accomplish great things in the future.

Hestia keeps joking that when Annabeth and Percy get older they will date since they are so close. I keep telling myself that is too far away to worry about that. Jay, Tyler, and Jack are settling in nicely I have never seen my sister so happy. I remember the day she was told she could never have children, she was devastated. Her fiancé left her because he wanted kids that she couldn't give, Zeus, Hades, and I where there only ones that supported her. She went through a huge depression and it seemed like forever until she got better. She never smiled until she realized she could do more with her life and became a social worker. I wish I listened to her when she said I should have chased Sally down to tell her how much she meant to me. Maybe then Percy would have had a better childhood.

Gabe is long gone but I don't know for how long. Things could change in short years some good some bad. But in the end I know everything will turn out fine. I feel like time has flown by and soon Percy won't be a toddler anymore. Gods I sound like a worried mother hen about to have her babies leave the nest.

My thoughts left me as soon as I heard the thumping of two feet running down the stairs. Percy runs over to me holing something in his hand. "Daddy! Daddy look I lost my first tooth!"

I look down as he puts a bloody tooth in my hand but I smiled anyways "that's good bud now go put it under your pillow or the tooth fairy won't give you money."

His eyes opened wide "I get monwy?"

I chuckled "that's what the tooth fairy does."

He looked at me "why would a fairy want an old tooth for?" He looked all serious like the world depended on that very question.

I hesitated because truth be told I never understood the whole tooth fairy thing as I got older "because in her world teeth are money so she is um... Collecting money for the fairy bank."

He blinked then started walking away. I heard him mumble "why teeth?"

"Percy where you going?"

"To bring you paper to write a letter to the tooth fairy."

I raised my eyebrows "why?"

"It's not okay for her to take my tooth I want to keep it but I want my money still."

His little feet pounded the floor as he ran back up the stairs and down. He set the paper and a Scooby doo pencil in front of me "please write the letter for me."

I laughed and wrote the letter to Percy's request and expectations. He smiled when I handed him the letter "When will she come?"

I laughed "when you are asleep otherwise she will never come bring you money."

He frowned "but it's only morning!"

"Go play son the time will fly by before you know it."

He turned to go "time can't fly." He muttered as he walked into the living room.

Tomorrow Hestia, Zeus, the Chase's and Hades will be coming over to have a small cook out. All the kids will be together to play while we adults talk and drink a glass of wine. Helen has done an awesome job with Percy and his anxiety along with his night terrors. Only recently the night terrors have slowed down and he is able to get a full nights rest. I still can't help but worry but parents are supposed to worry. I hired a new worker named Amphitrite who has a son who is just a little older than Percy named Triton. She hasn't met Percy yet but she wants to. Maybe one day I will start dating again and it maybe Amphitrite.

I sighed. Gods life is crazy with everything happening at once. Tomorrow I am going to share the news that the aquarium will be expanding and has been the top most visited aquarium in New York. Percy will be five and about to go to kindergarten and he just lost his first tooth. I feel worn down with all this. I wonder if Sally ever felt this way. But knowing how she was she handled it with breeze. She could handle anything that stepped in her way and would be calm through tough times. I can only imagine what she went through when she was alive living with Gabe. I still blame myself for never going after her. Her life could have been different; Percy would have a childhood that could smile when he looked back. All of it gone when I didn't chase after her. She could have been still alive if I did.

I got up to grab my paper work to distract my raging thoughts. As I worked through them I still couldn't stop thinking how quickly time will change and how much my life is changing. Percy has made me a better man who no longer drinks, parties and does stupid things. Something still trickled in the back of my head. Gabe, he could get out of jail with ease if he has the right kind of people who have money. Yeah sure right now he is in jail but for how long. How long does Percy have to hold this burden? How will he handle it when he gets older and actually knows the meaning of what Gabe did to him? I worry for that day to come. Everyone is different and handles these things differently but no one can erase mental scars easily. Whatever has been said to Percy can stick like glue and will always resurface when something reminds you of that person. It's part of being human that makes life all the more difficult.

**How was it? I would love to know what you think. Be expecting a large time skip in the next chapter like several years time skip. So don't be alarmed. Please review and Happy late New Year! 2016! Graduation is coming up I have senior pictures to do yay... (I hate pictures) I have been currently reading the Lunar Chronicles and holy crap they are good, I highly suggest reading them. Well I think I am done with writing so until next time have a good week.**

**Love, purplelittleninja.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all my lovely readers! So sorry for the long delay graduation is the thirty first so I have been busy getting all my classes caught up to passing and the teachers are relentless when it comes to the homework load. I finally have time to actually start updating before finals (yikes!) I am happy to announce that I am now able to walk and transfer myself out of my wheel chair on my own now! Plus I am now on Tumblr which is little-purple-ninja you are more than welcome to follow me and fan girl/boy over books. I do reviews on books and post random things that I find hilarious or beautiful or random. Okay enough of me on wards to the chapter! MAJOR TIME SKIP! **

**Percy's POV: (Age 10)**

I never try to think of what happened to me when I was four. I remember every little detail that I wish I never did. His face still haunts me to this day when I close my eyes. Sometime it's my mom's face that haunts me instead. When she hugs me it almost feels real until I wake up and she disappears from me and I feel cold when her warmth leaves. I remember her stories and her warm smile even her smell. I carry her ghost around with me every where I go and look around the corner for his. I fear the day he will be released from prison or somehow escapes. When my dad asks me how my night terrors are or my anxiety I lie and tell him I am fine. But I am not, I am terrified that he will come looking for me and made a promise to me he would. I look at the scars which makes me know he will make sure he keeps this promise.

I heard a knock on the door and my dad waled in "Percy, Annabeth is here." He smiled when he said Annabeth's name which he seems to do a lot when she comes over.

I quickly stood up and walked down the stairs but tripped on the last two steps. I fell face first with a "omph" Annabeth's laugh rang in my ears "nice work Seaweed brain." She reached down and helped me up.

"Thanks Wise girl." She nodded her head before looking up the stairs and yelling "Mr. P we are walking over to Grover's house!" My dad answered with a "have fun kids!"

Oh I forgot to mention Grover moved three houses down from me which is awesome because we can play games together and do homework. Annabeth and I were silently walking down the street with occasional shove until one falls and the other laughs. Her mom is my therapist who won't stop asking me how I am feeling and telling me that I need to "express my feelings" which bugs the crap out of me. I am almost nervous on why she keeps telling me I need to open up. Sure yeah I bottle everything up on the inside but how could she know that.

We walked up to the door and once we started knocking Grover opened the door "what took you guys so long?"

Annabeth smirked "Percy fell down the last two steps of the stairs." Grover started laughing along with Annabeth.

I rubbed my chin at the memory "Hey it really hurt and yes it may have been the last two steps but I could've died!" right after I said that I started laughing along with them. After a few seconds of laughing to the point you couldn't breath we walked in giggling every so often.

"So what do you two want to do?" Annabeth and I shrugged. "Well how about a movie marathon?"

"Sounds good." Annabeth and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and spoke again "stop that- No stop saying things at the same time!"

Grover laughed "you guys seriously need to stop doing that it's freaky."

Once again we both said "agreed" Annabeth growled and punched me in the arm really hard.

I yelped "Ow! Wisegirl that really hurt!"

She rolled her eyes "oh please I didn't hit you that hard." As if to prove it she punched me again only harder.

"Annabeth stop hitting me!"

She smiled "fine." We argued for like ten minutes on which movie before deciding on watching A Nightmare Before Christmas even though it wasn't Christmas. We watched a couple of movies after that until we all fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Grover's dad putting a blanket over us.

_I was back in my old room looking at the door in fear. I was still ten even though I knew this wasn't real it sure felt real. I could hear his foot steps coming closer to my room. As the foot steps became louder my fear grew. The door opened and Smelly Gabe walked in with a smile on his face "look how big you've gotten time for a little lesson." I covered my face as his belt came wickedly fast towards my body. I cried out in pain as the belt hits my side__._

_ The beating continued until her grabbed my hair and started to pull me up. He reached down and started to unbutton his pants... _

I woke up with a gasp and scrambling to get off the couch. I was panicking to the point of gasping for breaths. Annabeth woke up "Percy?Whats wrong?!" She jumped up and tried to touch my arm but I quickly moved away and sat in the corner pulling my knees to my chest. It's been awhile since I've had a dream like this. I was rocking back and forth while saying "it was just a dream" over and over again. Annabeth walked away quickly before coming back with Grover's dad who was on the phone with most likely my dad.

Grover woke up "Wut is going on?" He looked over to me before being on full alert "Percy what is it?"

Annabeth shushed him "Grover he had a night terror. Percy count to ten over and over again and take deep slow breaths." I followed her instructions and I slowly started to be able to breath again.

No sooner my dad arrived and squatted down with water and a pill "Percy take this it will make you feel better. Annabeth you want to come or stay here?"

"I will come. Bye Grover see you at school." Grover nodded in response before going back to sleep. I stood up and flinched away from my dad's touch. He sighed and started to lead us back home. Annabeth walked next to me without getting too close.

She leaned over "you okay?"

I only nodded not trusting my voice. We made it back home and Annabeth and I walked up to my room. She grabbed the extra pillows and folded up mattress from under my bed. I crawled up in my bed under my soft blankets. Annabeth stopped what she was doing and decided to crawl up next to me.

We both stared at each other before she broke the silence "I know you don't wan't to talk about it but I will be ready to listen when you are."

"It was about him again. I haven't had those in a while. I will tell you when I know what really happened. Dad won't tell me and he says when I am older I will know, but what if I don't want to know? Annabeth what if the day I remember what truly happened it will be so bad that it hurts to much to live with it. I still remember my mom like her warmth. Her funny stories and how she baked blue cookies." I smiled at the last statement.

Annabeth gently put her hand on mine "I miss my mom too. But pain is only temporary. Let's go back to sleep Percy." She closed her eyes and was soon sound asleep. I smile and close my eyes. Annabeth is my best friend and she and Grover will always be that.

**How was it guys? Please review. Prom is tomorrow ahhhh! I don't know what to feel. I am nervous and excited. My friend asked me to prom on my birthday and he was so nervous which was so funny. I can't believe I have 8 more school days until graduation! I am so happy to finally start a new exciting adventure. Well I think that's it. Thanks for reading! **

**Stay awesome,**

**purplelittleninja**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's the nineteenth chapter! I can't believe it. I still remember starting this. I want to say, thank you guys so much for reading and having patience with me. So I am proudly able to say we have officially made it to nineteen chapters! So onwards to the chapter! I am having some difficulty coming up with some ideas if you have any please share them.**

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I have been inseparable since she helped me when I had my flashback/ nightmare, School has become even more of a nightmare. I am bullied every day and regret going to school every week. My dad knows of the bullying but doesn't really know the extent of how bad it is and I am keeping it that way. "Percy! Hurry up or you are going to be late for school!"

I sighed "I am coming!" I quickly grab my clothes and rush into my morning routine. Almost tripping down the stairs as I put my shoes on. I ran to the kitchen "hey dad! Bye dad!" I said as I grabbed a granola bar.

"Be safe and walk with Annabeth and Grover!" He laughed as I mumbled a yes sir. I walked out the door reaching Annabeth as we walked to Grover's house.

"Hey Percy how'd you sleep?" Annabeth smiled at me as she talked.

"Good you? Hey, Annabeth do you think today at school will be any different?"

She looked down at her old converse "I don't think so Percy. I think it will as time goes on but not yet."

I nodded my head and stopped while Grover walked down his steps. He used his crutches expertly and we always joke around saying he can whack people with them. "Hey, Annabeth and what's up Perce?" He high fived me.

"Nothin G-man. Ready for another day of school?"

Annabeth and Grover groaned "No."

We continued walking down the street coming up to the large elementary school. We each took a deep breath while walking through the door and into the decorated halls. We walked together to class and started our day.

* * *

**********************************That**** lovely line break that we all love!******LUNCH TIME BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENS IN CLASS***************

Walking into the lunchroom I immediately go to our lunch table in the back. Soon enough I found Grover and Annabeth pulling out their lunch. They smiled as they saw me walk towards them but it quickly disappeared when I tripped face first to the ground. Laughs resounded as I came face to face with Matt Sloan. His ugly teeth smiled down at me. "Oh did Prissy fall? Are you going to cry to your mommy? Oh, that's right you don't have one." He and the other kids surrounding us laughed." I wasn't going to give him a reaction this time. I looked down to the ground "what am I bothering you Prissy?"

I took a deep breath and looked Matt in the face "just leave me alone Matt you've had your laugh."

He smiled, "well well you are deciding to stand up for yourself and for that I will give you a small break but wait for tomorrow because you will regret it." He sneered as he walked away. I took a shaky breath and walked over to Grover and Annabeth who shared a concerned look.

Annabeth was the first to speak "Are you okay? You didn't get physically hurt?"

I smiled at her worried state "I am fine Annabeth."

Grover smiled "see Annabeth I said he is fine and Percy that so cool that you stood up for yourself!"

I only nodded "yeah but he said I will regret it tomorrow, though."

Annabeth looked over at me analyzing my every move "it will be okay Percy just forget about him. There is no need to panic." I nodded my head and tried to calm my breathing. "Oh, I have some news! My step mom is going to have a baby! So I will be an older half-sister!"

I smiled "That's great Annabeth!"

Grover looked over "are you excited?"

"I am I am hoping for a sister who likes to read as much as I do." She started talking about how her dad told her about her going to have a younger sibling. Before we knew it the bell rang to go to class.

Soon after lunch time went by quickly and I was happy to announce that we all were walking to Annabeth's house to have snacks and work on homework. We walked in the front door and Annabeth yelled, "mom we are here!"

Mrs. Chase popped her head around the corner holding a large dish "Oh hello boys! Annabeth why won't you guys go get some snacks?"

We smiled "Thank's Mrs. Chase!" We followed Annabeth to the kitchen and raided the pantry. We were carrying arms full of snacks and drinks.

Mrs. Chase laughed "You kids are sure hungry and no soda." She snatched the soda cans from our hands.

I sighed "yes Mrs. Chase." She laughed as we trudged out of the kitchen in defeat.

Grover sighed as he dropped the bag full of his snacks he chose "man your mom is strict with the sugary drinks."

I laughed "So is my dad he says it makes my ADHD worse."

Annabeth sat on one of the beanbags "same. So what should we do before we start our homework."

"Oh how about we play some board games?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other before replying more like yelling "Monopoly! HEY! Stop copying me!" Stared each other down "I am not copying you!"

Grover flicked us "will you two stop your creeping me out."

"Sorry." We burst into laughter and grabbed the game. After several attempts of beating Annabeth, we gave up. We went to do our homework.

We spent about an hour and a half before finishing our homework. Mrs. Chase came in "Percy and Grover it's time to go home your parents are wanting you home."

We gathered our things and began walking to the door with Annabeth following us. We stood by the door facing each other Annabeth smiled "see you guys tomorrow. And Percy watch out for Matt tomorrow. Don't let him get to you guys."

I smiled, "thanks Annabeth I will and you do the same I know how those girls pick on you." She frowned and looked down at her feet.

Grover clapped his hand on my shirt "Percy we got to go I don't want to get yelled at. Bye Annabeth, see you in the morning." I followed Grover before going our separate ways. I walked through the door and see my dad watching the T.V.

I walked over to him and sat down "hey dad."

He smiled "how was school?"

"it was okay nothing exciting happened."

He nodded "Alright well time for bed you have school in the morning." We said out good nights and walked to our rooms. I laid down on my bed thinking of all the things Matt Sloan would do to me at school tomorrow.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I am having trouble sorting my thoughts and any ideas are welcome. Please review I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading. So I recently came back from the OI conference to see old friends and meet some other people with my disability which was in Orlando Flordia and stayed at a Disney resort. Well I think that's all for this update so until next time have a good week(s)!**

**Lots of Love,**

**puplelittleninja**


	20. Chapter 20!

**So sorry for not updating! I have been working on setting up classes for college and I can't wait to start in January. I have also been busy getting ready for a jaw surgery that's in November. On the bright side, it's the official twentieth chapter! Que the celebration music! On wards to the chapter!**

**Percy's POV: **

I groaned as my alarm blared. I sighed as I sat up and cringed as Matt's words repeated in my head. Annabeth will kill me for not telling my father but I don't want to worry him since he has been so stressed with opening a new rescue marine corps in Florida. I quickly rushed to get ready and made my way down stairs.

"Morning, dad! I am going to head over and meet up with Annabeth!"

"Alright! Be safe and you will stay with the Chases tonight I have a meeting at the rescue center." I stopped in my tracks and sighed with relief. Good, he won't be here to see the damage Matt will do to me.

"Okay bye I will see you in the morning!"

He yelled, "Be safe son!" I shut the door and walked over to meet Annabeth who was waiting with Grover on the sidewalk.

Annabeth and Grover rushed over to me "Percy did you tell your dad?"

I sighed "I am sorry Annabeth I didn't."

"Percy this is serious! Matt has been bullying you and it needs to end! I know the teachers haven't helped but your dad can get them to listen."

I looked away from her "I am sorry but he has been so stressed I didn't want to bother him and make it worse."

Grover looked in between us "Guys we are going to be late if you two continue to argue. Mrs. Dodds will kill us."

"You're right Grover. I am sorry." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Quit copying me!"

Grover pushed us away "Knock it off! We are going to school and we will deal with Matt Sloan when the time comes." We walked in silence as we made our way to school.

* * *

**LINE BREAK!**

My sneakers squeaked as I ran through the hall with Matt on my heels. "Get back here Prissy! I told you that you will pay for what you did yesterday!"

I tried to push through three of Matt's goonies. Mike, Brandon, and Charlie grabbed my arms and pushed me down. I tried to push back but it was a three against one and soon to be four.

Charlie bent down "scared Prissy? It looks like Matt will have fun."

I struggled as Matt squatted down to look me in the eye, "I think it's time to teach you a lesson on who to talk back to."

My eyes widened as Matt's fist flew towards his face. I fell backwards and blood rushed down my face. Other students were surrounding us and chanting "fight! Fight!"

Annabeth's blond hair flashed "Percy!"

I went to stand up to get away but Matt knocked me back down and that's when it started. It wasn't Mat punching me anymore. It was my step-father smelly Gabe. My heart raced as he sneered and I yelled "Please! Stop I didn't do anything!"

"Are you crying Prissy?"

"Mr. Sloan! What do you think you are doing? Mrs. Dodds please take Mr. Sloan and these three to the principle's office." Mr. Blofis' voice boomed through my flashback bringing me back to the present. I covered my face and curled into a fetal position on my side. "Perseus are you okay?"

"I didn't do anything! I am sorry please just don't hurt me!" My muscles tightened.

"Perseus it's me Mr. Blowfis. You are safe now." His voice was soothing. "Alright, kids show is over! Go to class."

"Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth came running over to me. I flinched as she wrapped her arms around me. "Percy he wasn't there. He is long gone he will never hurt you anymore."

I pulled away "thank you, Annabeth." I groaned as I wiped my mouth. "Dang Matt meant what he said."

Mr. Blowfis pulled me to my feet. I swayed as dizziness washed over me "whoa. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Annabeth wrapped her arm under my shoulder while Mr. Blowfis had his hand on my back. My right eye was already swelling shut.

We entered nurse Lilly's office. She rushed over to us "what happened?"

I went to speak but I spit blood on the ground with a groan following it "Sorry Mrs. Lilly."

She smiled as she led me to a chair "It's okay Perseus. Here place this on your eye." Annabeth sat next to me.

She leaned over "how are you feeling?" She watched as the nurse leaned to staunch the blood flowing down from my nose. I hissed as she put pressure.

"I am sorry Perseus but I need to stop the bleeding. How did this happen?"

"Matt Sloan and three others ganged up on Perseus." Mr. Blowfis said.

Mrs. Lilly's eyes softened "he seems to be sending a lot of others to my office. Don't you have class, Paul?"

"I do and since Perseus is here safely with Annabeth I should get going. Take care of yourself Perseus."

"Thank you." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

Mrs. Lilly let go of my nose "there that should've stopped the blood flow. I am going to call your parents since it seems like Annabeth will be staying with you."

Annabeth smiled "you bet I will."

I sighed, "great now my dad will know."

"Seaweed brain he needs to know. Besides, I will stay with you and we can watch movies."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Mrs. Lilly came back in the room "Perseus your father will be here in a few minutes and Annabeth I called your parents and they gave permission for Poseidon to take you as well. Here Perseus let me clean you up." She bent down with a towel and went to touch my face but I flinched.

She bent down with a towel and went to touch my face but I flinched. I looked back at her "sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut as she cleaned the blood off my face. When I opened them my father stood by the door.

"Percy what happened?" He walked in.

I sighed "a bully is what happened. I am sorry I didn't tell you."Mrs. Lilly stood "Well he will have bruising and some swelling for a few days."

My dad sighed "how bad is it?"Mrs. Lilly stood "Well he will have bruising and some swelling for a few days."

Mrs. Lilly stood "Well he will have bruising and some swelling for a few days."

Annabeth spoke "I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. And another thing he didn't mention was he had a panic attack."

My dad frowned "Did you take your medication?"

I looked down "No I forgot."

Annabeth shook her head "classic seaweed brain."

"Hey give me a break wisegirl! I was in a rush."

She rolled her eyes as my dad chuckled "Well come on you two let's get you home."

"Perseus make sure you ice it every two hours for thirty minutes." Mrs. Lilly said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lilly, I will."

Annabeth stood with me and we walked side by side. We climbed into my dad's convertible. I leaned my head on the window sighing in content at the cool surface. My dad's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel "I am going to have to leave you two at the house. And I swear I am going to have a talk with Matt's parents."

"Dad you will make it worse please don't." I couldn't have him do that. Then Matt would really go after me.

Annabeth sighed "I think Mr. P is right Percy. But it could make him angry at you though."

"Alright, we will talk about it later kids but Percy we can't avoid it forever." We pulled in the driveway. Annabeth and I jumped out of the car and ran inside. My dad followed us inside and made us lunch before he left us alone.

Annabeth and I sat in the living room "So what do you want to watch wise girl?"

She tapped her chin "how about Transformers?"

I tried to smile "that is a perfect idea!" We pulled the beanbag chairs over and sat watching the movie. I looked over at Annabeth who was staring intently at the movie. She was my best friend and hopefully my best friend forever. She has helped me through so many things and I have done the same for her. Grover may have been my first friend outside of Jay, Ty, and Jack but they were counted as family. Annabeth and I have been inseparable and Grover kept the peace when we argued

She was my best friend and hopefully my best friend forever. She has helped me through so many things and I have done the same for her. Grover may have been my first friend outside of Jay, Ty, and Jack but they were counted as family. Annabeth and I have been inseparable and Grover kept the peace when we argued.

She really is pretty. Wait, what no girls are weird and Annabeth is my best friend. Why would I even think about that?

Annabeth looked over at me "are you watching the movie seaweed brain?"

I shook my head "what? Yeah, I just zoned out."

She hummed "While staring at me? You really are a seaweed brain." We laughed until my face burned and my lip started to bleed.

**Yes! Finally finished! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again sorry for the lack of update. Please review I would love to know what you think. If you haven't read my other stories I have created a schedule that I hope to follow until my surgery and my college classes start. So here it is: **

**Monday- Broken**

**Tuesday- Living in Silence**

**Wednesday- A Soldier's Tale**

**Thursday- Lucy the Dragon Slayer**

**Friday- The Son of Lupa and Lycaon**

**If I don't update a chapter in any of my fics on the designated day it will be updated over the weekened. Well, thank you guys so much for reading. **

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelittleninja.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for being late! I hope you guys can forgive me. I hope you guys like it! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the 162 followers! I am truly blessed to have such wonderful readers! **

**Percy's POV: **

I woke up and trudged to the bathroom only to find that I still had a black eye and some bruising around my jaw. I sighed knowing there is nothing to do to get rid of them. Quickly getting ready I rushed down stairs only to meet my dad who was waiting by the door.

"Uh, dad what are you doing?"

"I am taking you to school and we are having a talk with the principal about the bullying. No more lies Percy, you told me that the bullying got better."

I looked down "I am sorry! I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't tell you."

His voice rose "It is my job to worry about you and from now on if something happens you tell me right away. I called aunt Hestia and she will bring the boys over. She and I talked and I've set up an appointment for your therapy sessions to start again."

"Dad! Jay is going to have a cow when he hears what happened! Plus you are already making this worse by making me go to the principal and making me go back to my therapist!"

"Percy get in the car we will discuss this later!" My breath hitched at the harshness in his voice and quickly grabbed my backpack and slammed the front door.

"Perseus enough of the attitude!"

I scoffed "Oh please I am the one with the attitude? Says the one who rose his voice at me for nothing."

"Don't Perseus! I've had enough of this discussion so please just leave it!"

"But-"

"No, I've had enough! I am grounding you! Annabeth and Grover aren't allowed over for a week and you can kiss your gaming consoles goodbye for a month."

We pulled into the parking lot and I rushed to open the door "This is so unfair! I hate you!" My words came out harsh and I slammed the door. I rushed into the school building keeping my head down as I tried to find Annabeth without running into Matt and his goonies.

When I spotted Annabeth and Grover I rushed over to them "Hey Percy! Why didn't you show up at our meeting spot?"

I sighed "My dad wanted to drive me to school to talk about everything and we ended up arguing. Now I am grounded and you guys can't come over for a week."

Annabeth sighed "well we should come over as soon as you're ungrounded to play games."

"Can't I've been grounded from my games for two weeks."

Grover's smile faded "Oh man well we can watch movies instead."

The bell rang and we quickly scurried down to our class.

* * *

**Poseidon's POV:**

I sighed as I watched Percy angrily walk into the school. I rested my head on the steering wheel "oh, Sal what am I doing wrong?" Percy's words rebounded through my head. He hates me and I am the one that pushed him to his limit. I hope Helen will be able to help him through this troubling time. I

Percy's words rebounded through my head. He hates me and I am the one that pushed him to his limit. I hope Helen will be able to help him through this troubling time. I can't believe Percy will be in his teens in only three years. Gods I wish Sally was here to see how big he has grown and maybe she would've handled our argument a little better.

I can't believe Percy will be in his teens in only three years. Gods I wish Sally was here to see how big he has grown and maybe she would've handled our argument a little better. This was the first time he ever really said that he hated me. Sure yes there have been times when he was really young and a temper tantrum was at its full scale. He may not have meant it but it still hurt.

I can't help but think that I am doing something wrong. I sighed knowing there will be a large discussion tonight and probably an argument will happen. I sighed as I parked the car and stepped into the building.

I went straight into the office and sat waiting for Mr. Chiron. "Mr. Olympi?" I stood when a man in a wheelchair rolled out.

"Yes, how are you Chiron?"

The man smiled "I am good. But I am saddened to see your face. No offense of course. Come on into my office." I followed him and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs that I know all too well.

He crossed his hands on the table. "So, let's get to business. As the principal, I am saddened to say we have yet to remove bullying from our school. But, I can assure you Matt and everyone involved has been severely punished and have been suspended for three months."

I nodded my head "right, that makes me feel a little bit better but the bullying has been going on for so long why are you and your staff just now doing something?"

He sighed "we can only do so much and I will try to end the bullying between Mr. Sloan and your son. Now I know he had a panic attack when he was being physically bullied. Has he gone back to his therapist?"

"I just called and set up an appointment but-" I brought my hands to my face "But, we had an argument about it and he fought with me saying he doesn't want to go back. He even yelled at me saying he hated me. I just can't help but think I am doing something wrong. I wasn't cut out for this-"

"That is enough Poseidon. I am sure Perseus didn't mean what he said. It happens all the time when children get upset. I can assure you that you are doing the very best. You are a good father Poseidon."

I sighed, "how can you be sure? Sally left me and I didn't even know she was pregnant. I've been raising Percy for six years and I still don't know what I am doing." I sat up straight "I don't know what I am doing."

"Poseidon you are doing a great job at raising Percy. I can't you how to raise your son because every child is different. There really is no wrong way of parenting unless it harms the child. And from what I see you are doing great." He smiled and pulled his hands into his lap.

I relaxed "thank gods. I can't help but think I am doing something wrong or something is wrong."

"Well, I think we have come to a mutual agreement and I will do everything in my power to keep the bullying at bay. Thank you for coming and speaking with me." I rose and walked out and sat in my car. Maybe I am doing alright.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you can forgive me for being late I had family in town and I had to spend time with them. Thank you guys so much for reading. **

**Lot's of Love, **

**Purplelittleninja**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's update time! **

**Percy's POV:**

Aunt Hestia and the whole crew was over at the house last night and the whole week. I was exhausted. They would stop asking questions and I was left struggling for answers. Dad grilled me for not telling him and so did Jay. At least Annabeth and Grover can come over.

"And now we will be taking a pop quiz!" Ms. Dodds flicked her wrist dropping the paper on each of our desks. Annabeth smirked as she looked down while Grover's eyes bugged out as his gaze landed on the quiz. I groaned as I looked at the quiz. I have no clue what to do on any of the questions, this was going to be a long forty-five minutes. My eyes felt heavy as I stared blankly at the test.

The next thing I knew a hand slapped my desk "Mr. Jackson sorry to interrupt your nap but I think your should go take a nap in the principles office."

I freaked out "I won't do it again Ms. Dodds please don't send me."

"Like I haven't heard that before, pack your stuff and go straight to the principles office." I stood grabbing my bag slinging it over my shoulder and made eye contact with Annabeth. Her eyes held mine as we had a silent conversation and I nodded to Grover as I turned to leave. I will meet Annabeth and Grover at the end of fifth period. I walked through the halls as I thought of what my dad would say

I sat in the chair that I know all too well with Chiron behind his desk looking at me with disappointment. I kept my gaze on his desk as he opened his mouth "Perseus-"

"Percy."

He nodded "Percy this is the fifth time this week. What is going on?" I stayed silent knowing whatever I say goes straight to my dad. "Please tell me what is going on Ms. Dodds is starting to be very upset with you and wants you switched out of her class."

I looked up "nothing is going on. Are you going to call my dad now or can I go?"

"Percy you can tell me anything maybe I can help you."

Shaking my head "You can't help me! No one can why can't you guys understand that! I can't sleep because of the nightmares and or threats of Matt even when I take my medication!"

"Percy please sit down and lower your voice."

"Sorry, I didn't. I didn't even know I was doing that. It's just- dad thinks he can fix everything by calling my aunt Hestia to come over to talk to me but it doesn't. Nothing does and now he wants to bring me back to Mrs. Chase! Annabeth's mom is my therapist and I don't want her to know any of my problems."

"It's okay Percy. I think your dad is right about you going to the therapist and Annabeth will never know anything because of patient confidentiality. I have to call your father because by law I have to with your case and this is the fifth time you slept in class. I think you can go home for the day."

"Please don't. He doesn't need to worry I won't fall asleep again I promise."

He smiled, "Percy you said that last time so I am calling." I slumped in my seat as the phone was brought to his ear. I zoned out during the conversation until I heard the dreading news "Percy you will have detention for the rest of the week with Ms. Dodds and your father is on his way to pick you up." We sat in silence until my dad showed up

We sat in silence until my dad showed up "really Percy again? How many times are you going to fall asleep during a lesson let alone a quiz?" He sighed as I didn't answer "Alright fine don't tell me, let 's go." I stood and walked keeping my head down.

"Gods Percy, when will you start telling me things? How long have you not been sleeping well?"

I mumbled, "a couple of weeks maybe."

"A couple of weeks! Percy, why did you keep that from me? This is serious because you lied to your doctor about your anxiety!"

"I didn't tell you because this is how you would react. I lied because I don't want to go on the medications again."

He pinched his nose as he parked the car. "Percy from now on you will tell me or there will be severe consequences. Do you understand me?" He paused "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Can I go inside now or are you going to yell more?"

"Yes, you can go now." We both slammed the car doors and I stomped my feet as I stepped up the stairs. I slammed my door and my dad did the same. He just doesn't get it and I know he is trying but he isn't succeeding at it very well. My phone beeped and I pulled it out.

_"Percy is everything okay?"- Annabeth _

_"Where are you? You are missing movie day in English!"-Grover_

_"Sorry, I was sent home and will have detention with Ms. Dodds."- To Annabeth and Grover. _

_"Darn man I hope detention isn't terrible."-Grover _

_"Thx G-man now enjoy the movie. I have a nap waiting for me." _

_"Sorry seaweed brain. Is your dad mad?"_

_"He is but he'll get over it. See you tomorrow wisegirl." _

_"Alright, seaweed brain." _

I clicked my phone off and laid on my stomach. I closed my eyes but the door opened "do you need lunch or anything?" My dad's head peeped through the door.

"No I am good since I already had lunch but thank you, though."

He nodded "I am sorry for yelling at you."

I smiled "It's okay dad you were doing what you think best. I forgive you, now I would like to take a nap so..."

"Right, I will let you sleep. Call me up if you need anything." He shut the door and my eyes slid closed. I pulled my blanket up and hugged the pillow as sleep overtook me.

**Yay all finished! Sorry for missing last week but I have been having some health issues. Thank you, for all the get better reviews! I am so blessed to have you guys reading. Please review I would love to know what you think. **

**Lot's of Love, **

**Purplelittleninja.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry I have been super busy getting a new chair and Christmas preparation. I swear to try and stay on schedule but I started Driver's Ed and college starts January 17th so please expect slow updates. On to the chapter! **

**Percy's POV:**

"Percy please pay attention. Can you explain your dreams to me?" Mrs. Chase sat in her chair patiently waiting for me to answer even though we've been on the same question for almost an hour. "Perseus-"

"It's Percy." My voice was cold and I stared out the window. I was starting to break and spill my guts but I refuse to be put on a different medication that will cause some sort of side effect.

"Percy, I can't help you unless you talk to me. Otherwise, this session will continue tomorrow."

I sighed in frustration "I don't want to talk so please just call my dad, I want to go home."

She frowned "Percy you know you can tell me anything. I am here to help you through what you are going through. Please just let me help."

Casting a glance to Mrs. Chase I finally broke, "fine, I'll talk! I'm afraid he will come for me."

She looked relieved that I finally spoke. "Percy, he is never going to get you. He locked away and will be for a long time. Why do you feel like he will come for you?"

I turned back to look outside, "I don't remember exactly what he said."

"You were very young so it's okay. Your brain represses painful memories. Do you think you could tell me everything you do remember?"

My heart seemed to race "he-" Images raced through my head. They were blurry but it was clear to what he did to me and I now know why my dad said to wait until I was older to know. "he raped me." It came out in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry Percy but could you speak a little more clearly?"

Tears threatened to fall as I looked at her face "he raped me. How could I not remember this?"

Her voice softened "your brain repressed this memory for a long time and it will be a lot to take in. It's okay to cry, Percy."

Tears began to slide down my cheeks as more memories seemed to flood through my vision. "He used to lock me in my room for days and only come in to hurt me or throw food in my room."

"He is gone now and you are safe. Can you tell me about the nightmares?"

I nodded my head "it's because he promised he would come and find me."

Her voice washed over me, calm and soothing. "He won't be able to keep his promise, Percy."

"How do you know that?"

"He is in jail that is miles away and he would never make it this far without getting caught."

"I am just paranoid. These nightmares of him taking me feel so real."

"I think we need to continue our sessions and make some changes to your medication."

"I don't want to make more changes to my medication. I hate it."

"But it will help you sleep. You need sleep to be able to function." I could tell she was concerned.

"Fine whatever it's not like I have a say in this with me being a minor and all."

She smiled, "you have a say in whatever happens to you. Could you tell me why you dont like your current medication?"

"It makes me scatterbrained and super tired when I wake up."

He hand rested on my shoulder "I think we can fix that."

* * *

My dad silently drove us back home. He kept glancing over at me every once and a while. I looked over at him "why do you keep looking over at me?"

"I am not looking over at you."

I rolled my eyes "seriously dad, why?"

"Dr. Chase told me about your session. So you remember?" He sounded nervous.

I shrugged trying to keep it cool. "Yeah I remember everything. It's going to be okay, though."

"That's good. So we will try this new medication and please make sure to tell me how it makes you feel."

"I promise." We pulled in the driveway and we both looked over at each other "I promise that I am okay, dad. No need to worry."

"If you say so little guppy."

I snorted "you haven't called me that in awhile. I think I am going to go take a nap." I walked up the stairs and curled in my bed with the blankets pulled up to my face.

I flung my hand up connecting with something "Percy wake up I made dinner!"

I peeled my eyes open "five more minutes."

The covers were pulled away "You said that five minutes ago so come on I made chicken."

I sat up "you always make chicken."

My dad faked shock "I don't always make chicken!"

I padded down the stairs "you've made chicken every day this month."

"I do?" I hummed as I sat down.

"At least you changed the side dishes."

"I found something today that I think you are going to love." He placed a card that had delicate handwriting.

"Is this my mom's recipe for blue cookies?"

My dad smiled, "it sure is. So what do you say after we eat we bake some cookies?"

After dinner we decided to bake and well two hours later and almost catching the oven on fire, we actually made a perfect batch of blue chocolate cookies. Our kitchen was a mess but hey we actually made something other than chicken or some kind of pasta. We both sighed as we took a bite.

"Your mother used to make these for me and I thought she was crazy for doing this but they tasted amazing. I will never make them taste like hers but I hope we came close."

"It's pretty close. I don't really remember the exact taste but this is really good." I snagged another cookie. "So what was mom like when you were together?"

His face turned into pure happiness when he recited their time together "We used to sit in my apartment and play the Nintendo and Sega every Friday night. She would make these cookies and I thought she was crazy for making them blue. But I loved her for her spunk. She was a goddess among women."

I smiled as he talked of all the other things he talked about. He seemed so happy and it made me think how different my life would've been if my mom stayed with him.

**Please review I would love to know what you think. Again sorry for the late update. Until next time have a good week! **

**Lot's of love, **

**Purplelittleninja.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! So sorry for not updating I have been doing homework for five hours straight every night. I literally have no life at all since college started. I have no time for anything anymore but I found the time today. Alright enough with the updates on to the chapter! **

**Percy: (Percy age 17)**

"Hey, dad! I'm home and I brought Annabeth!" I yelled.

My dad yelled, "I'm in the kitchen! I'm making tacos."

I walked into the kitchen and stood in shock, "you're not making chicken?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to make fish tacos and I think they will turn out you staying for dinner?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yes, Mr P come on Percy we have a test to study for."

Annabeth grabbed my hand pulling me to my room. I smirked, "do we have to study?"

"Yes, I want to pass so come on." We sat in my room for what felt like hours.

I laid back on my bed, "Wisegirl let's watch t.v. I'm bored with this whole studying thing."

She looked up at me, "no Percy, it's only been thirty minutes."

"But Annie!" I leaned over and realised we were almost touching. Her eyes bore into mine. I took time at looking at her face. Her hair was in perfect natural curls and she wore no makeup. My eyes widened when she began to lean closer.

"Percy." She whispered. Her voice seemed to lure me in and I closed the gap. Her lips were soft and she pulled me closer making me roll on top of her. Our lips were in perfect sync with each other. I don't even know how long we stayed like that.

I slowly pulled away, "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

She smiled and caressed my cheek, "Me too." She pulled my face down again making me smile. Her hands travelled up and down my shoulders making my body shiver in response. We only seemed to pull away for a breath and continued to explore each other's mouths. I groaned when her fingers pulled my hair.

"Hey guys fo-" Annabeth and I pulled away from each other as fast as lightning. My dad stood with his mouth open, "food is ready." He coughed and looked away while Annabeth fixed her shirt and I fixed my hair.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "thanks, Mr. P. we will be right down." I've never seen my dad move that quickly. Annabeth's face was bright red, "we should probably go before he comes back up."

"Probably." Neither of us moved. I scratched the back of my neck, "um, Annabeth I've been meaning to ask you this but uh. Would you like to maybe go on a date with me?"

Her face brightened, "I would love to Seaweed brain. Now, let's go have dinner before you dad runs back up here." I followed her downstairs. My heart was beating like crazy. I can't believe I just kissed my best friend. And not just kissed, it was a full make-out session. I was in a daze as I walked into the dining room.

We ate in silence as my dad continued to look back and forth between us. Once we were finished Annabeth stood, "come on Percy I'll go help you with your math homework."

"The door stays unlocked and partially open!"

Rolling my eyes I yelled back, "got it!"

I looked over at Annabeth as she sat back on the bed with the textbook in front of her. I sat with her her frowning at the book with hatred as the letters swirled. I listened intently as she explained through each problem. Her hand waved in front of my eyes, "Seaweed brain are you listening to me?"

I nodded, "yes wise girl I'm listening. Can we call it quits? I'm tired of looking at numbers." I looked at the clock to see that it was almost nine. We've been studying for two hours.

She looked at the clock, "I have to be home at ten so we have an hour to do whatever."

I stared at her as she played with her hair. I reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at me, "thank you."

"No problem. So I haven't heard about the evil twins for a while now."

Sh laughed, "they are still as crazy as ever. Bobby and Mathew still like to leave legos in my room. They snuck one in my slipper."

I laughed, "oh man that just evil." She joined with me and suddenly stopped as our eyes met.

"Why have we waited this long?"

I slid closer to her, "I don't know but I'm kind of glad we did."

"Why?"

"It makes this feel so much better. It was worth the wait."

She smiled and sat in my lap. Leaning her forehead on mine. "I guess you're right." She pressed her lips on mine. I rubbed her back making her moan in response to my touch. She reached under my shirt and I pulled back for her to remove it. Two years of waiting has made us crave each other's touch. She pulled her shirt over her head

I rubbed her back making her moan in response to my touch. She reached under my shirt and I pulled back for her to remove it. Two years of waiting has made us crave each other's touch. She pulled her shirt over her head. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, "your beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "seaweed brain." A blush crept along her cheeks. She pushed me back down on the bed and pressed her lips on mine once again. We continued for what felt like forever until her phone went off. "Shoot! I need to go." I sighed in relief knowing we would go further than just touching. She fixed her pants and I watched as she slipped her shirt back on. I smiled when I noticed it was mine.

"What are you staring at seaweed brain."

I looked away, "um nothing I'll walk you to your house."

"You're such a gentleman."

I bowed after I slid my shirt on, "after you madam."

I held her hand as we walked out of the house, "I'll be back dad! I'm walking Annie back home. OW!" Annabeth's hand collided with the back of my head.

"Don't call me that."

"Annabeth that hurt."

"I didn't hit you that hard." We slowly made our way to her house that was three houses down from mine. "So about that date what do you have planned?"

I smiled, "I will pick you up at eight on Friday and it will be a surprise."

"Please don't take me to the aquarium."

"Trust me you will like it." We stopped at her front door.

"I better seaweed brain." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips. "It really was worth the wait. Good night Percy."

I smiled, "night Annabeth. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked away with a goofy smile plastered on my face. I closed the door and sat at the kitchen table with my dad.

He looked up, "whatever you do please just be safe with her and please tell me I don't have to talk to you about safe sex."

I groaned, "dad no! I already know please don't give me the 'talk'."

"I'm just making sure! I know you two have had feelings for each other and now that you two have finally made the move to be more than friends, I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. I'm going to bed." I stood and flopped on my bed stuffing my face in my pillow. I smiled and I closed my eyes as I thought of what I can do for Annabeth and I's date. I only said it will be a surprise because I have no clue what I should do. I sighed as I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**Hey, guys, I know this is chapter had a major time skip but I am saddened and proud to say in a few chapters this fanfiction will be completed. I am truly blessed to have all of you as my readers who understand that my time is limited to writing. I've been so busy lately with college classes. Please review I would love to know what you guys think and I hope you guys have a great week(s).**

**Lot's of Love, **

**purplelittleninja.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, guys! I am so happy to be updating and personally, I think I'm going to continue this fanfic until 40 chapters because my friend has asked me to write an idea that I think will fit very well in this fanfiction. Okay on to the chapter!**

**Poseidon's POV:**

I looked at the clock in shock. It was 1'o clock and Percy has yet to get out of bed. He has been complaining about not feeling well and it's making me worry. I stood making my way up the stairs to his room. I opened the door slowly, "Percy? Annabeth called she wants to know if you are feeling better." I walked over and gently shook his shoulder. I sighed in relief when he groaned.

"No, I'm not feeling any better." He sat up and I gasped. His face was pale and he was sweating.

"Percy we are going to the hospital right now no more excuses."

He nodded his head, "that's probably best." He winced as he stood and swayed a little. I moved his arm over my shoulders and helped him down the stairs.

"Percy this is why I didn't want to wait. For all, I know you could be dying. Oh, gods please don't be dying."

He smiled a little, "oh please dad I'm not dying."

Once we made it down the stairs I felt Percy grip my arm, "dad I'm going to throw up."

"It's okay we can clean it up just sit on this chair and I will go get the trash can." I rushed and made it back in time before he puked all over the floor. I rubbed his back as he emptied whatever was in his stomach. "Okay, let's go." I rushed him to the emergency room in, panic. He fell asleep on the way. When we pulled up I rushed to the passenger and helped him walk with me.

A nurse looked up and rushed over with a wheelchair, "what's going on?"

"My son Perseus has had flu-like symptoms but he couldn't even get out of bed today. I don't know what's wrong please just help me figure what's wrong."

She nodded her head, "well let's get him admitted and I will get a doctor to look him over." She wheeled him to an empty bed and one man stood up

She wheeled him to an empty bed and one man stood up, "I've been waiting for two hours!"

She looked back, "I'm sorry Mr Martain but this patient is at a higher priority than your runny nose." He sat back down. "I'm sorry Mr?"

"Just call my Poseidon." She nodded.

"Okay, Perseus let's get you in this bed and wait for the doctor. Can you stand?"

"Yeah." He stood and slowly made his way to the bed with the nurse's help.

"Alright Poseidon here are some forms that you need to fill out and I will ask you and Perseus some questions." She looked to Percy, "What's going on Perseus? Are you nauseated?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired and I'm sore. Plus I have some weird bruises on my leg."

"Bruising? Can I take a look?" He nodded and moved the blanket down. I gasped he had blue and purple bruises all up his right leg. "Okay, well I am going to get the doctor. I'm going to be your nurse and you can call me Jamie and your doctor will be with you in a second."

I watched as Percy fell back asleep. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the sweat off his forehead. I looked up when the curtain was moved, "Hello Mr Olympi and Jackson. I'm doctor Garcia and let's see what brought you here today." He went through different questions and routine check up. "Okay, I think we are going to take some labs and find out whats going on." He leaned to the nurse and I caught him saying to rush the labs and call oncology. My heart seemed to pound against my chest as I watched Pery's blood get drawn.

I sat with Percy for two hours before a new doctor came in. He looked to Percy who was sleeping with a grim expression, "Mr Olympi I'm doctor Melini from oncology. afraid to inform you that your son has

"Oncology isn't that for cancer? Does Percy have cancer?" My voice seemed to shake. afraid to inform you that your son has

He nodded, "I afraid to inform you that your son has acute Leukemia."

"Leukaemia what kind of cancer is that?"

"Leukaemia is cancer in the blood and bone marrow. His white blood cell count is very high and it seems to be aggressive. I would like to admit him so we can do more tests to determine the right action plan."

Percy groaned and looked at the doctor, "so I have cancer?"

"I'm afraid so Perseus."

He nodded, "okay, so what's going to happen?"

"It depends on how aggressive it is and what treatment plan we choose."

I felt like my heart just plummetted to the ground. I wanted to throw up and wish that I would wake up from this nightmare. "Mr Olympi I need you to sign some paperwork so we can get Perseus to his room."

"Uh, Percy. I'd like to be called Percy."

"Alright, Percy we will make sure you get the best treatment plan. I would like to do more blood work tonight and we can set up a plan of attack. I will see you upstairs and I promise you that it's much more comfortable upstairs."

"Thank you, Dr Melini." I looked back at Percy who was staring at his hands.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I'm going to lose all of this aren't I?"

I scooted my chair closer, "maybe but I'm sure Annabeth won't care if that's what you are worried about."

He laughed, "well at least I know she won't break up with me over that. Dad I'm scared."

My eyes softened, "I know. I am too and I think we can get through this like all other issues we've gone through."

"Alright, Perseus it's time to take you to your room." A young male nurse pushed a wheelchair.

"You can call me Percy. So what floor are we going to? And what's up there?"

He smiled, "We are going to the paediatrics since you're only sixteen and I promise you that there are video game consoles and television. You might even find a pretty brunette next door your age."

Percy laughed, "I already have a girlfriend but thanks for trying."

I let loose a chuckle, "it's about time too. They were best friends since they were five and they just got together a month ago."

"What's her name?"

Percy pulled his phone out and flipped through his pictures. The nurse whistled and Percy smiled, "her name is Annabeth. Oh, crap!"

My smile fell, "what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to take her on a date tomorrow!"

"Dude I think she will forgive you. Alright, here we are. Do you need any help or do you think you can walk?"

Percy smiled, "I can walk. So what's your name again?"

"Steven and I will be your nurse until tomorrow afternoon."

I held out my hand and he shook it, "thank you. I guess we wait for the doctor?"

"Yes, and I believe he is wanting to start treatment right away so he will be discussing treatment options and I am sorry to say this but you might be living here for a little bit."

"I don't know about you Steven but I am tired and want to take a nap. Hey dad, do you think you can run home and get some of my stuff?"

"Sure thing. I won't be needed to sign anything am I?"

"I don't think so. I think we have everything signed and I just need more blood. Plus, I'm putting in an IV so we don't have to keep poking you and give you some fluids."

I nodded and ruffled Percy's hair, "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Got it, dad." He soon fell asleep too tired to do anything else.

I walked out and my breathing became heavy. I had to keep it together. I sat in the car and sobs wracked my body. "Oh, gods." I began calling everyone who I thought needed to know. It's just one thing after another and now I may lose him. He's gone through so much and now we have to go through this. I don't know how I'm going to keep myself together when I go back in that room. I don't know how I'm going to watch while he suffers. I don't know what to do and Sally would know. She always seemed to know what to do when we were together. I just don't know what to do anymore.

When I got back Percy was on the phone and his eyes puffy. I stood quietly and listened, "Annabeth, I just don't know what to do. It's like my life just took a pause. Dad didn't really say much and I think he's in shock. Yeah, I just don't know how I feel. I'm scared Annabeth, oh, gods wise girl I'm so scared." He looked over at me and waved me in, "hey I gotta go, I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you, bye."

"Sorry to interrupt. I grabbed you some clothes, toothbrush, and your laptop."

"Thanks, dad. What to watch friends? They are having a marathon."

"I'd love to." I set all of his and my stuff in the corner, "how did Annabeth take the news?"

"she cried and when I said cried she sobbed while she talked to me." We stopped talking when Dr Melini came in.

"sorry to interrupt your marathon but I think we need to discuss some options."

"Let me hear it doc."

He sat down, "I think we need to start some chemo right away and I would like to put in a port so we have an access line 24/7. I think we should do a spinal tap to check for different infections since your immune system. We can put the port in tonight or tomorrow your choice."

I cleared my throat, "what kind of procedure do you do to implant the port?"

"Well, we will put Percy under general anaesthetic so you will be awake but you shouldn't feel any pain. We will make a small incision on your chest and it will be a central line to administer the chemo directly into the blood stream. You will be a little sore but we can give pain meds."

I looked to Percy "it's your decision on when we should do it."

"I guess it's now or never. Let's do it tonight."

"Alright, let's get you down to a radiology room so we can put in the port. It should only take an hour or two. Mr Olympi you can wait in here until we bring him back."

I sat and waited for two hours. I stood when Steven pushed Percy in the room. He winced when the chair went over a bump, "how do you feel?"

"Like my chest was stomped on by an elephant."

Steven chuckled, "haven't heard that one before. You will be a little sore for a few days. Now tomorrow we are going to do a spinal tap and check for some infections that we might have missed. If it come's back clear we will start chemo and we will keep you for at least two weeks before we let you home."

Percy groaned, "two weeks in a hospital bed?"

"It might be longer since we need to treat aggressively and your immune system will be compromised."

"Got it. So... is this going to be all for today?"

"you wish, I have to hook you up to all these wires now." I watched as he placed the heart monitors and all other different things that monitored his heart and oxygen levels. An IV bag dripped fluids down through the IV in his arm. Steven pulled the blanket back up, "okay, now I'm done. I will check up on you soon and draw some more blood but go back to watching friends."

"Thanks, Steven."

"Call me if you need me." I looked over at Percy who sighed as he leaned back in the bed. His upper chest was exposed and was a little swollen with a bruise forming. Halfway through a friends episode, he fell asleep. Drool was going down his chin and he had the blanket pulled up to his neck. I pulled my pillow out of my bag and laid on the couch to try to get some sleep. Our life was going to change big time and I don't even know what to expect.

**Hey, guys, I hope you liked this chapter and well turn of events. I really liked this idea and this was my friend's idea and we both decided to put it in this fanfic. Please review I would love to know what you think. I hope you guys had a great spring break.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelittleninja**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am surprised that homework has died down and I'm able to update. I'm going to try to update all fanfictions today and tomorrow. **

**Percy's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes when Steven opened the door, "morning! Ready for your lumbar puncture?"

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head, "no you will just feel some pressure and it will be uncomfortable." Dad snored and woke himself up.

"Whats wrong?"

I smiled, "nothing dad, we are going to get my lumbar puncture."He stood and ran his hands over his shirt.

He stood and ran his hands over his shirt, "I'm ready, let's go."

Steven smiled, "alright, let's get this show on the road." I sucked in a breath as I laid on my side, "okay you need to lay with your knees pulled against your chest."

I nodded and looked at my dad, "will you hold my hand?"

"Sure thing son. It will be over before you know it." I squeezed his hand when the doctor came in and said her name was doctor Mara.

"I'm going to numb the area so you will feel a little pinch. Not afraid of needles are you?"

"Just a little. Especially one going in my back."

She laughed, "I'll be careful. Can you feel this?" I shook my head no and looked up at my dad. "Okay, I'm going to place the needle in. You will feel a slight pressure and you need to stay completely still." I squeezed my dad's hand.

I squeezed my dad's hand. I could feel the pressure, "okay I think I got it. We're almost done."

My dad rubbed his hand through my hair, "you're doing great Percy."

"Alright, you did great Percy. You will be sore for a little bit. I will get this sent in and we should have the results in a few hours." She walked out and another nurse came to take us back to my room. I winced when I sat up.

"Perseus ready to go back?" With my dad's help, I sat in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"You will be for at least a day. Any plans today?"

My dad smiled, "since it's just us I think we should get some much-needed sleep. And Percy you have homework to finish."

I groaned, "But, I just want to sleep."

I sat on the bed feeling more tired than wen I woke up, 'I'm taking a nap first."

Alice stepped over, "I need to take your blood pressure and temp before you fall asleep." I sat with the thermometer under my tongue and it beeped. Alice frowned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm kind of tired. Why?"

"You have a fever of 101. I'll be right back okay?" I shrugged and looked over at my dad who was typing on his laptop. He glanced up at me every few seconds.

We both looked up and Dr Melini walked in, "Alice told me you have a fever. Mind if I check?" I shrugged and he checked my temp again drew blood and looked at the bruising that was starting to show up on my arms. I think we should wait until the spinal tap comes back and begin chemo after your fever breaks."

"So what will we need to expect?"

He looked at my dad, "Well the chemo I think we should try is going to be strong and potent so we can kill off the cancer cells. Percy will experience nausea and hair loss. Fertility issues is one concern I have if you ever want to have children. Muscle and joint pain are common as well."

I leaned back and without thinking said, "well at least I won't get Annabeth pregnant."

My dad opened his mouth and close it again before opening it again. The doctor laughed, "well I guess if infertility happens you could look at it that way."

My dad must have snapped out of it and stood, "Perseus! How long have you and Annabeth-?"

My smile fell, "uh... If it makes you feel any better we used protection..."

He held up his hand, "we will finish this conversation later." I closed my mouth and turned back to the doctor who held a small smile.

"Come, Monday Percy, you should prepare yourself for how you will feel. I would like you to go see your dentist as well since Chemo can cause dental issues. But, you can do that after your first round. Any other questions?" We both shook our heads and the doctor walked out and I heard him tell the nurse, "change the box to sexually active. You might want to come back in an hour, I just revealed to Mr Olympi that his son isn't a virgin."

I blushed and turned back to my dad who was red with anger, "how long Percy?"

"Three months ago."

His mouth opened, "when I went to the work conference in California! Perseus Jackson, do you remember what I said about having Annabeth over when I'm gone for a week?"

I held my hands up, "I'm sorry but her dad yelled at her and she came to my house and one thing led to another."

He let loose a breath, "alright I will let this go. Just please don't make me a grandfather. I'm not ready to feel old yet."

I sighed. The door opened and Steven walked in, "is it safe to come in?"

My dad stood, "I am going to run by the house and grab some more stuff for work. Am I needed to sign papers?"

Steven smiled, "you are free to go and I'm only here to say goodbye."

"Your shift is over?"

'Yep, I will be back on Monday to start your Chemo." Steven walked over and whispered, "I hope he wasn't too harsh."

I smirked, "no he got my mom pregnant at seventeen. I think he was just shocked."

He laughed, "I guess you are lucky. One patient, I had her dad banned her from seeing the guy and removed the lock. Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was four. My dad didn't even know I existed until I was taken away from my abusive step-father."

His eyes softened, "I'm sorry to hear that. Well on Monday morning I will be here to watch you puke continuously and make sure everything goes okay."

I smiled up at him, "I'm looking forward to it." Hence the sarcasm.

That night when I fell asleep all I could think about was how screwed up my life was at the moment. I texted Grover and he said he would visit on Wednesday so we could hang out. I wonder what I will look like without all my hair. Life is going to be way different now and I don't even know what to expect.

Aunt Hestia called and said she will bring the boys up to visit once I'm given the all-clear. I didn't have a serious virus or anything so the fever should break tomorrow. I couldn't help but think of how a mom would handle this situation. Would she have cried and say that everything will be okay? Is my mom up in heaven or where ever dead people go crying or feeling sad over me? I just don't know what's going to happen and I think that is what's bothering me. Knowing my dad he's probably thinking the same thing.

**How was it guys? I kind of thought this chapter was a little blah until the middle. Please review I'd love to know what you think and don't be afraid to shoot off some ideas. I'm always open to writing what you want to happen or see. Have a great weekend!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelittleninja.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I edited all the way up to chapter 7 but I'm going to continue editing but updating as well. **

**Percy's POV:**

Today was Monday, my first chemo session. I showered and sat with my dad playing Call Of Duty 3 on my Playstation that I asked my dad to bring. Jay, Jack, and Tyler were coming after the chemo is over which will be about three hours. Steven already came to open access to my port. It stung but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been. I smiled when dad's character fell off the map once again. I feel bad for our team since he's feeding the opposing team.

"Percy I don't get it how am I supposed to know where the map ends?"

I laughed, "dad look at the corner where the map is displayed it will show you where you can go, sometimes."

We both looked up when Steven walked back in carrying a large bag. He smiled, "Dr Marini wants to do a blood transfusion tomorrow so I will need you to sign some more papers. Ready?"

I nodded, "yep, I'm a little nervous." Dad took the paper's and started filling them out.

"Don't be but the first time is going to cause your body to freak out. Drink lot's of water and press the button if you start throwing up or not feeling good and we can see what medication you will need. I need to make sure you pee after though so when you do, I need to know."

I smirked, "Alright captain."

"Okay, let's get this started." He checked all my vitals and temp before he began to hook me up.

He flushed the line before hooking me up to the IV bag. He turned and pulled the try over by the bed which had a pink bin in case I needed to puke. He smiled, "let me know if you need anything okay? I gave some nausea medication to try to prevent it but it might not keep it from happening."

I nodded, "I will."

He looked to my dad, "make sure he drinks water. We have exactly three hours until this is over." He took the papers from my dad and left the room.

"Want to go back to playing or do you want to just watch tv?"

I smiled, "I'd rather watch you fail at playing this game."

He laughed before picking up his controller and I found a new server for a match. We played about two matches before I felt my stomach turn. Dad quick stood when I dropped the controller and wretched in the bin. He rubbed my back as I continued to empty my stomach of breakfast. I groaned when I lifted my head, "that's nasty. Can you grab me some water?"

"Yep, here you go. Feeling okay?" He pressed the nurse's button and Steven said he'd be there in a minute.

I swallowed and rinsed my mouth, "yeah I'm okay. Can we watch a movie?"

Steven walked in, "already started? How are you feeling?"

"Like I just puked my guts up."

My face must have turned into a grimace because he shoved the bin right under me in time. My dad rubbed my back again, "how long does the nausea last?"

"It's different for everyone. I can't give you any more nausea medicine until eleven so just try to keep fluids going down." I threw up about two more times before Steven was able to rinse out my bin. he handed it back to me, "need anything before I go?"

"Can I have another blanket?"

"Sure thing." He walked out and came back in with a white blanket, "here you go. I will be at the nurse's station if you need me."

I looked back at dad, "which movie?" I opened up the ps store and began browsing which movies there were. We both decided on watching the Avengers. He smiled, "I love this movie."

"Me too." I held my stomach as I laid in the bed watching the movie. I threw up every other five minutes but I must have fallen asleep since I only remember Iron man fighting Thor.

**Poseidon's POV:**

I turned the value down when I realised that Percy fell asleep. He looked so tired and weak. I called his school and told them what was happening and he was starting home bound when he get home. I looked up when I saw the door open. I quickly stood and rushed to the door to step out. Hestia and the boys took a step back, "sorry he just fell asleep."

Hestia pulled me in a hug, "how is he?"

I rubbed my face, "he's been vomiting for the past hour and a half. He's tired too. This first treatment is supposed to be really hard on him since they don't know how his body will react. They are telling me he's going to have a bunch of different prescriptions to help with the joint pain, nausea, and nerve pain. there's so much I don't know."

"Is it okay if we go in there now?" Jack looked at the floor and back to the door behind me.

"Yeah just be quiet the Avengers movie is on." I watched as Jay, Tyler, and Jack quietly walked in the room."

I turned to Hestia, "I just don't know what's going to happen. He is nervous about the chemo making his hair fall out."

She laughed, "Percy and his hair. He's going to be okay Poseidon. Has Annabeth come over yet?"

I shook my head, "no he told her not to come right now. I think he needed some time to think about what's happening. Plus he's a little nervous about me knowing them two have been-" I couldn't even say it. I'm still processing that part or their relationship.

She laughed, "Poseidon it's called sleeping together. Just say it and accept it because it won't change anything if you don't acknowledge it."

"You knew!"

She waved her hand, "I lived with three hormonal teenagers, of course, I knew plus Jack couldn't keep a secret even if he tried."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"It should come from Percy so I let him tell you when he's ready." We turned around when we heard the sounds of someone throwing up. I walked in and Jack turned around facing the wall.

"I can't watch someone throwing up."

Jay rolled his eyes, "you're an adult dude get over it. Hey, you okay?"

Percy wiped his mouth, "Yeah, I'm good. I thought you were coming later?"

Jay shrugged, "we thought we would surprise you."

Tyler smiled, "yeah we did. Jack, you can look now."

Percy smiled, "how's the wife Jay?"

"Alex? She's fine. I took some time off work to be here for you and she want's to come down and see you."

"Anything I haven't heard yet? News that is worth knowing?"

"Nope. So uncle P, I heard you found out about Percy and Annabeth."

Percy blushed, "Jay! Shut up man!"

Jack and Tyler were laughing, "Uncle P your face is priceless."

"everyone knew but me?"

"No! Uncle Hades and Zeus don't know."

I clapped my hands, "let's change the subject now."

"Gladly," Percy mumbled.

Hestia and I watched the boy's play the video games. we all looked up when the iv pump started beeping. Percy sighed, "finally."

Steven walked in, "alright! First Chemo treatment is over, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

Steven laughed, "well at least you're honest. So who are all these people?"

I pointed, "This is my sister Hestia and her sons Jay, Tyler, and Jack."

"Nice to meet you guys. Alright, let me check your vitals and temp. Okay, Percy, I need you to try to go to the bathroom and-" He pulled out a cup, "and pee in this cup. After I draw some blood."

Jack stood, "Well this is my cue to leave. It was fun staying with you guys but I'm not good with blood."

Tyler stood as well, "he's my ride so... Bye Percy, I will see you later."

Percy stood and slowly walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room. He turned, "I pee on my hand I'm blaming you, Steven."

We all laughed while we waited. I looked to Steven, "so what happens now?"

"We will monitor him through the night and if he doesn't have any serious reactions then he will have a blood transfusion which should make him feel better. Then after a day or two, he should be able to go home. As for future infusions, you can go to the main office building where they have a whole floor dedicated to young kids and teens to receive their chemo and other medications that need IV's."

I nodded along with Hestia, "So when will we need to go for his next treatment?"

"You will have to ask Dr Marini for that. Percy you doing okay?"

"Yeah." We heard him turn the faucet on and off before opening the door. He handed the cup to Steven, "sorry I was having some trouble."

"It didn't hurt to go?"

Percy shook his head, "no I have trouble peeing when I feel like people are listening."

We laughed, "okay let me know if you guys need anything." We stepped back as Steven walked out.

Percy laid back down, "I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired."

I smiled and wiped his sweaty forehead, "get some rest." He nodded and closed his eyes.

Jay put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll stay and let you get some sleep and a shower. I brought clothes and everything so you don't need to worry."

I yawned, "thank you two."

Hestia took my hand, "I'll walk with you. Night Jay, I will see you when you come home for family dinner tomorrow." She kissed Percy's forehead before waiting by the door. I grabbed all my things and looked back at Percy who was sleeping. I sighed and followed Hestia out of the hospital doors.

We stopped at my car, "thanks, Hestia. I don't know what I would do without you."

She hugged me, "anything for my little brother. Now go get some rest and a much-needed shower." I smiled and hopped in my car. I rested my head on the steering wheel. Watching Percy go through that was harder than I thought. How does a parent deal with the feeling of hopelessness when it comes to their child?

I thought after all he's been through everything will be fine from here on out. But, here we are facing the biggest battle of all, cancer. And I can't help Percy battle it other than give him the emotional support. I drove home thinking how much our life is going to change. I called the Aquarium to let them know I'm not going to be there for a while but will manage all the work from home. I could barely sleep after I decided to look up anything and everything about Leukemia. I knew I should've listened to the nurse about not looking up things online. But, my curiosity got the best of me and I wish it hadn't.

**How was it, guys? So, I decided to keep updating even though I'm editing. That way I can keep the story going so you don't have to wait long. please review I would love to know what you think. **

**Lot's of Love,**

**Purplelittleninja.**


End file.
